Burnout
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Serious AU: When McGee collapses and gets injured while chasing a suspect, the team will discover that McGee has an important family matter that he has been handling alone. McGee will receive support, and all the while a dark under belly of Team Gibbs will be exposed that someone has abusing Tim for her own gain for years.
1. Chapter 1

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is an AU for a lot of reasons. Jenny is alive and never got sick, so no Leon.

Chapter 1 The Calm Before The Storm

It is early at night as Agent Timothy McGee arrives at his apartment after a long day at work. However a long night is ahead of Tim as he is also taking care of a sick family member that no one in Team Gibbs knew that it's going on in his life.

Tim unlocks his door to his apartment as his grandmother, Penny sees him walking in. "How is she today, Penny"? Tim asks Penny. Penny looks at Tim. "Her chemo therapy could have went better. It just took a lot of her". Penny said to Tim. Tim sighs as he puts his work bag down. "Tim, when are you going to tell your co workers what's going on with you? You have been working on your job and taking care of your sister too hard". Penny said to Tim.

Tim sighs as he looks at Penny. "Penny, I doubt that they would care. They are great people, but they have other things to deal with besides my family matter". Tim said to Penny. Penny looks at Tim. "Tim they would take time out of their day to help you". Penny said to Tim.

Tim looks at Penny as he has been hearing the same thing over the past four months. "Penny, I am not going to ask Gibbs and the others for help on this. Plus I haven't told dad about it, and mom is too busy with her new family in Dallas to help". Tim said to Penny.

Penny sighs as she knows that her son is busy on SS Borealis and heavy disappointed in her ex daughter in law. She gives into Tim's stubbornness. "Ok, if you need anything just call, and I made some dinner for you. You really should eat, Timothy". Penny said to Tim.

Tim nods to Penny as he notices a plate of food on the table. "I will Penny. See you tomorrow", Tim said to Penny. "Of course", Penny said to Tim as she left the apartment.

Tim went back to his bedroom as he sees his cancer ridden sister. "Hey Sarah", Tim said to Sarah. Sarah looks at Tim as she is not her normal self as she is bald headed. "Hey Tim, I still take it Agent Gibbs and the others doesn't know yet do they". Sarah said to Tim.

Tim looks at Sarah as he nods to her. "No, they don't know, and you know the reason why". Tim said to Sarah. Sarah frowns as she knows deeply why. "Abby, her manipulative ways needs to brought to justice just in your books". Sarah said to Tim.

Tim sighs to Sarah as he looks at her. "I doubt that will happen anytime soon, Sarah. If you need anything, I will be in the living room". Tim said to Sarah. Sarah nods to Tim as he kisses her on the forehead.

As Tim eats the simple dinner, gave his sister a bath, and took care some work, Tim puts Sarah back to bed for the night to get some sleep. Tim went to sleep on the couch in the living room.

However around 2:38 in the morning, Tim is awaken by his cell phone ringing. 'Gibbs better has a good reason calling me in the middle of the night'. Tim looks at the ID on call, and it was Abby. "Hello", Tim said to Abby.

"Timmy, can I crash at your place"? Abby asks Tim as she is upset and crying. "What happened Abby"? Tim asks Abby. "My latest boyfriend dumped me, and I saw him making out with another woman". Abby said to Tim. Tim sighs as he deals with Abby's crying and wimps. "Ok, come on over then". Tim said to Abby. "Ok, is there anyway I can sleep on your bed"? Abby asks Tim.

Tim frowns as his sister is sleeping in his bed, and she has stage 4 cancer. "Abby, Sarah is sleeping in my bed". Tim said to Abby. Abby is not pleased to hear about his sister. "Then why don't you kick your sister out of your bed then". Abby said to Tim as she is yelling at him.

Tim sighs as he has to think of something really fast. "You can sleep on the couch while I sleep on the floor will that make you happy". Tim said to Abby. "It will make do, Timmy. I will be at your place in ten minutes. If I see of your published books, I will tell Gibbs that you wouldn't let me sleep on your bed". Abby said to Tim as she hangs up the phone.

Tim sighs to Abby as the phone call ends. He grabs five of his published books and the manuscript of the six book. Tim went back into his room as he went to a safe in his closet. He unlocks the safe quietly. He grabs a sleeping bag from the closet. "Tim what's wrong"? Sarah weakly asks Tim.

Tim looks at Sarah. "Abby is coming over to crash for the night". Tim said to Sarah. "Again, this is the fourth time this month alone". Sarah said to Tim. Tim sighs to Sarah. "Abby is the princess, and she gets what ever she wants, Sarah". Tim said to Sarah.

Sarah sighs to Tim. "You got to learn to say no to her". Sarah said to Tim. "I want to but if I do, Gibbs would have my head. I will handle this, and you need to rest". Tim said to Sarah. Sarah nods as she went back to sleep.

Tim lays the sleeping bag down as he hears the knock on the door. Tim opens up as he lets Abby in. Abby just took the couch and went to sleep. Tim sighs as he sleeps on the couch.

Around 5:00 am, Abby's alarm clock goes off waking Tim up. Tim got dressed as he fixes a light breakfast for himself and Abby. "I will see you at NCIS, Timmy". Abby said to Tim as she left the apartment.

Tim sighs as he went back to the bedroom. Sarah feels nauseous as he quickly got her to the bathroom to throw up. Tim rubs her back as she empty the contents of her stomach. "Thanks Tim, is the wicked witch of NCIS gone"? Sarah asks Tim. "Yes she is gone for now". Tim said to Sarah.

Around 6:00 am, Penny walks in the door as Tim is getting ready to leave for work. Penny notices the sleeping bag on the floor. "Let me guess, Scutio came over in the middle of the night again". Penny said to Tim. "Yeah, she left about an hour ago, and no she didn't kick Sarah out from the bed again like she did the first time". Tim said to Penny. Penny sighs to Tim. "She can't abuse you like this anymore, Tim". Penny said to Tim.

Tim nods to Penny. "She said no one will be on my side if I denounce her, Penny. I have to leave for work". Tim said to Penny as he leaves for work. Penny sighs as she takes the day shift to take care Sarah.

In the bedroom, Sarah is climbing back into bed as Penny walks in the room. "Penny, something needs to be done". Sarah said to Penny. Penny nods to Sarah. " I know Sarah". Penny said to Sarah. Sarah looks at Penny. "Can you write some things down and send it to the Director of NCIS for me. That witch needs to be exposed for what she truly is". Sarah said to Penny. Penny nods to Sarah as she grabs a pen and a sheet of paper. Sarah starts telling Penny what she has to say to the Director of NCIS. Penny then goes to type the letter and prints it off. She also puts on latex gloves on her hands as she puts the letter in the envelope. She writes the address of NCIS with the name Jenny Sheppard on the top. She doesn't put the return address on the envelope.

It is not long as the letter arrives at NCIS. Director Jenny Shepard is in her office as her mail comes to her. 'Bill, bill, bill, a letter, bill, wait a minute, a letter, I wonder who this is from', Jenny thought to herself as she carefully reads the letter. She frowns as she realizes that someone on Team Gibbs has a concerning family problem. Plus she frowns as she reads that someone in the NCIS staff is so manipulative that this person would go as far to blackmailing a person on Team Gibbs.

'To whom it may concern

If you are reading this letter, there is a huge problem that needs to be exposed for all of NCIS needs to see. This man is loyal to a fault, and yet he has accomplished so much that no one truly knows about it. He has been working too hard on this job and taking care of a very sick family member. Sooner or later, he will collapse from exhaustion as none of his team mates knows about the very sick family member. He says that no one will be on his side and support, but from what I have seen, they are good friends and co workers to him. It is not their fault that they don't know about the lying, manipulative, vindictive, and egoistical witch that has abused his authority and heart over the years. She has them seeing the lies while he is the only one seeing the truth.

Signed

I Have Stage 4 Brain Cancer'

Jenny looks at the signature of the letter as she wonders if the writer is truly sick with cancer, or it is a cruel sick joke to get attention. Never the less, Jenny realizes that it is time to expose the truth, and to investigate it internally.

Jenny calls up Dr. Mallard, Jethro, and an IA agent named Samantha Roberts to her office.

A few minutes later, Ducky, Jethro, and a woman named Samantha from interal affairs arrive in the office. "What's going on, Jen"? Gibbs asks Jenny. Jenny looks at them. "I just got this letter with no return address on it. The three of you need to look into it to see if their is any truth in it". Jenny said to them.

Ducky reads the letter and he frowns as he got to the signature of it. "Oh dear, I must say who ever has the stage 4 brain cancer must have been taken care of night and day and also doing the job here. I would conclusively say that it will be a matter of time before it gets too much for the care taker". Ducky said to them.

Samantha looks at them. "I will have one of the forensic techs look over it for prints". Samantha said to Jen. Samantha is the best IA agent in NCIS. Once a field agent, she finds it more enjoyable chasing down rule breakers than criminals. She has reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a take charge, no nonsense attitude, and an independent spirit. She has a dark blue skirt suit with a white blouse and heels. She has a porcelain skin complexion and wears light make up.

Gibbs looks at Samantha. "You can take it to Abby, Samantha. She will figure it out". Gibbs said to Samantha. Samantha looks at Gibbs. "I don't trust Ms. Scutio to do much of anything, Agent Gibbs. She is bound to run her mouth about it. Besides a woman is mentioned in the letter, and it could be Ms. Scutio". Samantha said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Samantha. "It could be any female working in this agency, Samantha. There is no way that Abby or even Ziva has any involvement in it". Gibbs said to Samantha.

Samantha looks at Gibbs as she has a glare in her eyes that shouldn't be mess with. "I can tell you Agent Gibbs that Agent David would never go that far to constantly hurt someone maybe perhaps Agent DiNozzo. I stick to my eyes like you stick to your gut Agent Gibbs". Samantha said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Samantha as he could sense her genuine eye stare. "Fine if it comes back to one of my people that's in this situation, you tell me". Gibbs said to Samantha. "Very well Gibbs", Samantha said as she is about to leave Jen's office. Samantha turns around as she looks at Gibbs. "There might be a time that will come where your protection on Scutio will crumble like a cookie". Samantha said to Gibbs as she leaves the office.

Gibbs is puzzled on what Samantha meant by it. Ducky and Jen look at each other. "Jethro, what did Samantha meant by that"? Ducky asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at them. "I don't know, Duck. I will keep my eye on DiNozzo and McGee if anything strange comes up". Gibbs said to them.

Ducky nods to them. "I will defiantly talk to them as well". Ducky said to them. Jenny looks at them. "I can't imagine what this agent is going through working and taking care of a family member with cancer. I will see to it that he or she will get the support. You two are dismissed". Jenny said to them.

Gibbs and Ducky nod to Jenny as they leave her office. "Jethro, are you concerned what Samantha said about Abigail"? Ducky asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Ducky. "I am concerned what this letter is going to mean". Gibbs said to Ducky. Little do they know, that hidden secrets and truth will come out.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Ok let's get something clear right now. Just because I may like Abby, it doesn't mean I can't write an Abby bashing story. I just want to try my luck with it. Writers inspire other writers, deal with it.

Chapter 2: The Sudden Collapse

At NCIS, the team is on a hard and difficult murder case of a Navy captain who had notorious affairs with other women and secret love children. The wife had no clue that her husband was that big of a player, and yet she had no role in the murder much to DiNozzo's dismay and chagrin. It turns out two brothers of one of women that had an affair and three love children with the captain committed the horrible deed because the captain wanted to return to the wife. The biggest clue that solved the case is the branding mark that was discovered on the body. The captain has three branding marks on his body. It has a heart with two arrows through it like an 'X'. Abby traced the mark to a customized branding tool company and there was only two people that ordered it.

Team Gibbs is on the way to an farm in West Virginia to conduct the arrest warrant. Ziva notices the solemn and quiet look on McGee's face. "Is everything ok, McGee"? Ziva asks Tim. Tim looks at Ziva. "Yeah, it has been a long and difficult case Ziva". Tim said to Ziva.

Tony looks at Tim as he has that pry look on his face. "Come on McUnsocialized, you haven't been out with us in the past four months after we solve a case. Either you have a girlfriend that we haven't met yet, or you have moonlight job bartending at the most exclusive club in DC". Tony said to McGee.

McGee looks at Tony as the though or either one of those explanations sounded ridiculous. "I don't have time to do either one of them, Tony". Tim said to Tony with an annoyed almost angry look on his face. Tony is slightly taken back by Tim's anger. "What's with you McTouchy? I just want to know what's going on with you". Tony said to Tim.

Gibbs sighs as he looks at them. "Put a sock on it, DiNozzo, and leave Tim alone". Gibbs said to Tony. "Thanks Gibbs", Tim said to Gibbs. This catches Ziva and Tony off guard as they are both curious about it. 'That is odd, Boss never calls Tony and McGee by their first name unless something is wrong. Plus McGee doesn't call boss Gibbs unless is wrong'. Ziva thought to herself as Tony is thinking the same thing.

As they arrived at the farm house, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee got out from the car as they have their weapons ready. They swoop in at the farmhouse as the two suspects spots them. "Milo and Otis Lambert, NCIS", Gibbs said to the two odious brothers.

The identical twin brothers wearing cowboy outfits and has brown hair and brown eyes. "Run for it", Milo said to Otis. Otis looks at Milo. "You don't have to tell me twice". Otis said to Milo as they both take of running.

Tony frowns as they have a chase on foot. "Why do they always want to make a run"? Tony asks them. Ziva looks at Tony. "Like a bat and rat", Ziva said to them. Gibbs looks at Ziva. "It's cat and mouse, Ziva", Gibbs said to them. McGee sighs as he thought that it would have been a simple arrest. They start the chase into the fields.

As the chase is on, Milo and Otis looks back and sees that federal agents are still after them. "We better split up". Otis said Milo. Milo nods to Otis. "We need to lose them". Milo said to Otis as they split up.

Gibbs frown as he sees that suspects are getting away. "DiNozzo, Ziva you go get that suspect while Tim and I go get the other one". Gibbs said to them. A collection of "on it" replies back to Gibbs as they split up to arrest the two brothers.

Tim runs to catch up to Otis. 'I have to keep going. It's not for good graces for Abby. It's for juggling my job and taking care of my sister'. Tim thought to himself. They are a hilly slope as Tim is pushing himself to the limit. Gibbs is shortly behind Tim as he notices that something is wrong with him.

All the sudden, Tim stumbles to the ground as he injures his ankle. Tim gets back up anyways to catch up to Otis. Then Tim trips as he tumbles down the hill and taking Otis with him. Gibbs sees this as he hurries it up. "Tim", Gibbs said to McGee.

Tim and Otis are at the bottom of the hill. Otis is too worn out to continue the Chase as Tim puts hand cuffs on the guy. Gibbs rushes over to Tim. "Tim, are you alright"? Gibbs asks Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs as he is pale and his knees buckled. "Gibbs I", Tim said to Gibbs as he collapsed. Gibbs catches Tim in time as he has an eye on Otis and Tim. 'Tim what's going on with you'? Gibbs thought to himself.

It's not long until Tony and Ziva arrives at Tim and Gibbs's location with Milo in handcuffs. Tony frowns as he sees McGee out cold. "Boss what happened"? Tony asks Gibbs. "Tim collapsed after he arrested the suspect. I need the both of you to get the suspects back to NCIS and fill out the paper work including Tim's while I take Tim to the hospital. I will let you know about Tim's condition". Gibbs said Tony and Ziva.

Tony and Ziva nod to Gibbs as they take Otis as well. Tony has a worried look on his face as he is concerned for Ziva. Gibbs gets on the phone with the paramedics. They walk back to the farmhouse where the ambulance will meet them there.

As the ambulance arrives at the farmhouse, Tim opens his eyes to Gibbs. "Gibbs", Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tim. "Take it easy Tim, you are going to the hospital". Gibbs said Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs. "I can't I have to take care of". Tim said to Gibbs.

The paramedic brings the stretcher as they easily get Tim on it. Gibbs went with them. "Take care of who"? Gibbs asks Tim the paramedics gets an IV started on him. Tim falls asleep before Gibbs could get an answer. 'Who is it that he has to take care off'? Gibbs thought to himself as he has a bad gut feeling that it someone in his family. The ambulance drives away as Tony and Ziva gets the suspects in the car and drives back to NCIS.

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Beginning Of the IA

Back at NCIS, Tony and Ziva hand off the criminals for holding cells and getting started on paperwork. Tony is unusually quiet as he is concerned about McGee. He sighs as he looks at McGee's empty desk. "What's going on with McGee, Ziva? Normally I am able to pry it out from him like the best Senior Field Agent, but with this one he is being tight lip about it like his life depended on it or he is going on a secret mission in the Middle East ". Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva looks at Tony as she knows the countless of times that Tony got the information out like it was an Olympic sport that he would win the gold metal in. "He does look like a refreshed monster from your movies". Ziva said to Tony.

Tony looks at Ziva as he laughs at it. "It's actually zombie not monster, and refreshed zombie is an oxymoron that McSmart would say". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tony as they continued working.

Abby walks in the bullpen as she is looking for McGee. "Have you guys seen Timmy? I want to talk to him about something". Abby said to them. Tony looks at Abby. "He is in the hospital, Abbs". Tony said to Abby.

Abby looks at them. "What happened, did Gibbs pushed Timmy out of the way of a car again"? Abby asks Tony as she is getting slightly angry. Ziva looks at Abby. "Nothing like that Abby, McGee collapsed after he arrested one of the suspects". Ziva said to Abby. Abby looks at Ziva as she still has that angry look. "I bet he stayed up way to late again with his video games. Even if that's the case, why did you two didn't call Ducky about it". Abby asks them.

Ziva is picking up that something in Abby's behavior. "Gibbs said that he will call about Tim's condition, and Abby please calm down". Ziva said to Abby. Abby looks at Ziva. "Fine what ever, when ever he gets in, I need to talk to him". Abby said to Ziva.

Tony is also getting the feeling that Abby is angry with McGee about something. "Is it just me or is Abby really mad about something"? Tony asks Ziva. Ziva looks at Tony. "Yeah I am getting that same thing as well". Ziva said to Tony. Little did they know that IA agent Samantha Roberts saw the entire conversation.

While they were on their murder case, Samantha Roberts was on her investigation into Abigail Scutio. She went to a unbiased forensic scientist to test the letter that Director Sheppard received. There wasn't any prints on the envelope and the letter. Plus the ink from the printer that it came from is from a printer that anyone would use. It didn't give a lead into it as she took the letter with her.

It doesn't stop Samantha from looking into it as she talk to other members in the yard and in the forensics department. They didn't have the best word to describe Abby, but it did match to the adjectives in the letter. 'Same adjectives in letter, this is most compelling'. Samantha thought to herself.

However just as Team Gibbs left to get the suspects, Samantha's ears hears an argument between Scutio and the forensic scientist that helped Samantha with the letter.

Flashback

Samantha is heading back up to her department with the letter in her evidence bag as she overhears Abby and a scientist that she had the letter tested. "Why was that IA agent talking to you"? Scutio asks the scientist. The scientist looks at Abby. "Look Scutio, she came to me with something, and I can't tell you about it since you are not a field agent or even an IA agent". The scientist said to Abby.

Abby looks at the scientist. "I can make your life here at NCIS a living hell. Tell me or I can have Gibbs tell me what was it about, Smitty". Abby said to the forensic scientist named Smitty. Smitty knows how intimidating Gibbs is and how Abby is the princess. "Director Shepherd got a letter from an unknown source. The IA asked me to test it for prints". Smitty said to Abby.

Abby looks at Smitty as she wants to know everything. "The letter says that he is working to hard on this job and taking care of a sick family member, and it has the lack of support from his friends. It also stated that it was only a matter time before he collapses. It was signed with a statement saying I have stage 4 brain cancer". Smitty said to Abby.

Abby looks at Smitty. "That's what I thought. Loyalty and never lie to Abby", Abby said to Smitty as she left the lab unknowing that Samantha heard the entire conversation. Samantha quickly checked on Smitty as he profusely apologized to her as he explains that Abby played the Gibbs card said that his life would be like a nightmare, and he didn't have a choice but to tell her.

Samantha sighs as her investigation is getting into a rocky patch as Smitty filed a complaint and hand it to Samantha.

Abby is in her lab as she wondered about the letter. 'McGee juggling this job and a sick family member please. The family member must have something mundane like a cold, and the signature about having brain cancer is a lie'. Abby thought to herself as she is looking for McGee like its a manhunt. She quickly leaves the lab for the bullpen.

End flashback

Samantha is in her office in IA department as she documented the complaint filled out by Smitty. 'Alright Scutio, let's put you under the microscope'. Samantha thought to herself as she begins her investigation into Abigail Scutio.

Meanwhile back in the bullpen, Tony gets the call from Gibbs. "Yes Boss", Tony said to Gibbs. "McGee collapsed due to exhaustion and dehydration, and he also sprained his ankle. He will be staying at the hospital for a week. Tell Ziva, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby". Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony nods to Gibbs. "Which hospital", Tony asks Gibbs. "St. Andrews Hospital, I am sending you the address now", Gibbs said to Tony as he sends the text message. "Ok boss, we will be there soon". Tony said to Gibbs as he receives the text and the call ends.

Ziva looks at Tony. "Was that Gibbs", Ziva asks Tony. "Yeah, Boss wants us at St. Andrews Hospital". Tony said to Ziva as he makes calls to Jen, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby.

As they got the call, they took two cars to the hospital in West Virginia. Little did they know that they are about to find out what Tim is dealing with alone.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: The First Visit

Gibbs is in the room as he watches over Tim sleeping. 'Exhaustion? Dehydration? What are you doing outside of NCIS that caused you not taking care yourself'? Gibbs thought to himself as he looks at Tim as he is sleeping. He notices that more visitors are arriving in the room.

Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy walk in the room. "Good heavens Jethro, what happened to Timothy"? Ducky asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Ducky. "He collapsed after he made the arrest. Doctor said that he will be fine as long he takes it easy". Gibbs said to Ducky.

Ducky nods to Gibbs as Abby frowns to see Tim in a hospital bed sleeping. Tony, Jimmy and Ziva are sitting down in a chair. Jenny looks at Jethro. "Did you ask the doctor to transfer him to Bethadesa, Jethro "? Jenny asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Jenny. "No, I thought I would save that for you. I haven't left Tim's side, and I am trying what is he doing outside of NCIS that put him here". Gibbs said to Jenny.

Abby went up to McGee. "Oh Timmy can you please wake up? You are making everyone nervous and worried about you". Abby said to McGee as she has a pretend worried look on her face. Ducky looks at Abigail as he frowns. "Good grief Abigail, let the poor lad wake up on his own". Ducky said to Abby.

Jenny notice the fake worried look on Abby's face. 'Ms. Roberts and Drew Smitty already told me that you found out the letter and it's contents. There is no way I am letting you forcing Tim to wake up'. Jenny thought to herself.

Tony has a somber look on his face as he fighting the tears. "Excuse me, I need some air". Tony said to them as he quickly left the room. Ziva looks at Tony as he left. "I am going with you". Abby said to Tony as she also left the room.

In the waiting area, Tony is in deep thought Tim. 'This is my fault. I am suppose to know everything going on with my probies, and damn it does include you'. Tony thought to himself. Abby went towards Tony as she shows her pretend worried look. "Tony, are you alright and don't lie to me"? Abby asks Tony.

Tony looks at Abby as he knows it. "It's my fault that Tim collapsed. If he told me then I would have help him or something. I am the senior field agent. I should know everything about my probies". Tony said to Abby. Abby nods to Tony. "Come on Tony, there is no way of knowing what is truly going on with Timmy". Abby said to Tony.

Ziva walks out towards them. "Tony, it's not your fault. I am not blaming myself over this, and neither should you". Ziva said to Tony. Tony looks at Ziva as he nods to her. "I just want to know what's going on". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tony as she understands as well.

Abby looks at them as she is hearing this. "Come on, you must blame Timmy. After all he didn't say anything about it, and now he is in this forsaken place". Abby said to them.

Tony and Ziva look at Abby like they are not hearing it. "No Abby, it is obvious that Tim has work himself too hard, and I can not blame him for that". Ziva said to Abby. Tony nods to Abby. "I agree with Ziva, Abbs. You know as well like the rest of us that Tim is a private person". Tony said to Abby. Abby looks at them as she is not having it. "Ok fine", Abby said to them.

Back in the room, Tim is coming around as he sees Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy in the room. "Where am I"? Tim asks them. "Hospital Tim, Palmer go tell the others that Tim is awake", Gibbs said to Tim and Palmer. Jimmy leaves the room. Tim looks at them as he realizes that he has a lot to do. "I have to get back to work and check in with". Tim said to Gibbs as he tries to get up.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "Tim take it easy". Gibbs said to Tim as he is genuinely concerned for him. Tim sighs to Gibbs. "I can't Gibbs. I have so much to do". Tim said to Gibbs.

Ducky looks at Tim as he is concerned for him. "Timothy lad, why are you working yourself too hard"? Ducky asks Tim. Tim looks at Ducky as Jimmy walks back in the room with Tony, Abby, and Ziva. "Timmy, you had all of us worried". Abby said to Tim as she went to hug him.

Ducky looks at Abby. "Abigail please be gentle on him". Ducky said to Abby. Abby looks at Ducky as she nods to him. Tim has a scared look on his face as he sees Abby. Abby gives Tim a hug as it is not a gentle hug. Jenny notices the scared look on Tim's face.

Abby looks at Tim as she wants answers. "Come on Timmy, tell me why you had to faint like that and worry all of us. You should know better to get injured". Abby said to Tim. Jimmy glares at Abby as he is not having it. "That's enough Abby, if you are going to be in here, the least you can do is not hassling him like that". Jimmy said to Abby.

The group looks at Jimmy as he makes a stand to Abby. Ducky is astonished by Jimmy's admission. "I agree with Mr. Palmer, Abigail. Tim does not need your hassling fuss". Ducky said to Abby. Abby scoffs at them as she leaves the room.

Tim sighs in relief as Abby left the room. The doctor walks back in the room. "I am Doctor Peterson. I examined him when he got brought in. He is showing signs of exhaustion and dehydration through lack of sleep and a lot of physical exertion. Plus the sprained ankle is also treatable. I highly suggest that he takes off a couple of weeks from work". Doctor Peterson said to them.

Tim looks at the doctor. "When can I go home"? Tim ask the doctor. Doctor Peterson looks at Tim. "In a couple of days, I highly recommend that you stay with someone to look after you". Doctor Peterson said to Tim. Tim nods to the doctor. "He is staying with me". Gibbs said to the doctor as he already takes full charge of Tim. Doctor Peterson nods to them as he left the room.

Gibbs looks at Tony and Ziva. "Head to Tim's apartment and get some clothes and toiletries, and go to my house to get the room ready. Call me if anything comes up". Gibbs said to them. Tony and Ziva nods to Gibbs as they left the room.

Tim looks at them as he realizes that they are about to find out what's going on with him.

In the waiting area, Abby sees Tony and Ziva leaving the room. "So did Gibbs sent you both back to DC"? Abby asks Tony and Ziva. "No, we are going to Tim's place to get some things and then head to Gibbs's to get a room ready for Tim". Tony said to Abby. Abby rolls her eyes at them. "Oh please, it won't be long until Timmy is back at work like he should be". Abby said to them.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Abby. "Abby why are you demanding attention right now when Tim needs it more than you"? Ziva asks Abby. Abby scoffs at Ziva. "I am Gibbs favorite and the princess, Ziva, and Timmy is getting the unneeded attention". Abby said to Ziva.

Ziva looks like she wants to slap Abby. "Come on Ziva, she is not worth it". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva sighs as she went with Tony as they leave the hosptial. Little did they know that they are about to find out the family crisis.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: The Family Matter

Tony and Ziva drives towards Silver Springs as they ponder what just happened in the hospital. "Is it just me or is Abby acting a demented Princess"? Ziva asks Tony. Tony looks at Ziva. "I am curious about that as well, and I am more curious about Tim. He is brave like a lion on the field, but he look like a scared mouse right in front of Abby". Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva nods to Tony as she is getting angry. "Abby is bound to get out of line the way. From the way I saw, she was acting in there like Tim doesn't deserve to be in the hospital resting, and she doesn't care about his well being like we do". Ziva said to Tony.

Tony looks at Ziva. "Come to think to think of it, Palmer got a lot of guts to make a stand to Abby, and yet he was angry for some reason". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva nods in agreement. "I agree. I don't like what's going on". Ziva said to Tony as they drive towards McGee's apartment.

As they arrived at the apartment complex in Silver Springs, Tony and Ziva look at the apartments where Tim lives. As they went up to their apartment, Ziva knocks on the door. "I will be right there". A older female said to them. Tony and Ziva look at each other wondering who is at Tim's apartment.

The door opens to reveal Penny in Tim's apartment. "Ms. Langston, what brings you to Tim's apartment"? Tony asks Penny. Penny looks at them and realizes that something is wrong. "What happened"? Penny asks them. "Tim collapsed after he arrested a suspect. He is in the hospital in West Virginia". Ziva said to Penny.

Penny sighs as she realizes that it was bound to happen. "Oh no, please come in, I will explain everything". Penny said to them. Tony and Ziva walk in the apartment. Tony notices a sleeping bag on the couch as the apartment has a small mess.

They take a seat on the couch. "I knew this was going to happen". Penny said to them. "What's going on"? Ziva asks Penny. Penny sighs as Tim still has not said a word about it. "It's Sarah, she has stage 4 brain cancer. I take care of Sarah in the day and take her to doctor's appointments. Tim takes care of her at night. He slept on the couch while Sarah sleeps in his bed. However Scutio does come by a few times in the middle of the night to crash after a night of partying or if a boyfriend of hers breaks her precious heart". Penny said to them.

Tony and Ziva are shocked to hear the news. "How long has Tim known about this and does Abby know"? Tony asks Penny. Penny sighs to them. "Tim and I have known about it for four months, and Scutio does not know. One time she did came over to crash for the night and she actually demanded that Sarah to be moved to the couch while Tim slept on the floor in that very sleeping bag". Penny said to them as she is showing her disgust to Abby in front of them.

Ziva looks at Penny. "When was this"? Ziva asks Penny. "A few weeks ago actually. Sarah told me what happened". Penny said to Ziva.

"Can we see Sarah"? Tony asks Penny. Penny looks at them. "She maybe tired from the chemo, but don't push her". Penny said to them as they went to Tim's bedroom.

Tony and Ziva walk in the bedroom, and they are shocked to see Sarah bald headed and in bed. Sarah looks at them. "Hello", Sarah weakly said to them. "Sarah, the last time we saw you, you look different and not". Tony said to Sarah. "Sickly yeah, I take it something happened to Tim". Sarah said to them.

Ziva nods to Sarah. "He is in the hosptial for exhaustion and dehydration, and he sprained his ankle as well". Ziva said to Sarah. Sarah sighs as she looks at them. "He has been working too hard on the job and taking care of me". Sarah admits to them.

Tony looks at Sarah as he feels really bad for Tim. "Penny told us about an incident a few weeks ago that Abby demanded you out of bed". Tony said to Sarah. Sarah looks at Tony. "Yes, she did, and she called my illness nothing more than a mundane cold". Sarah said to them.

Flash back a few weeks ago

Sarah is sleeping comfortable as an unexpected knocks and rings at Tim's apartment. She wakes up as she hears Tim opening the door. "Abby what are you doing here"? Tim asks Abby. "Timmy, I need to crash for the night. I took a cab after a night at the club. I need to sleep in your bed". Abby said to Tim. "Abby, my sister is not well, and she is sleeping in my bed". Tim said to Abby. Abby walks in the apartment as she looks at Tim. "Not well, she probably has something mundane like a cold. Kick her out of bed and have her sleep on the couch". Abby said to Tim as she walks in the bedroom.

Sarah looks at Abby. "It's the middle of the night, Abby". Sarah said to Abby. Abby looks at Sarah. "You have to get out of bed, so I can sleep in Tim's bed". Abby said to Sarah. Sarah has a dismayed look on her face. "I am sick, Abby. I am not moving out from this bed". Sarah said Abby.

Abby looks at Sarah as rolls her eyes. "I don't care even if you have a mundane cold". Abby said to Sarah. Sarah has a hurt look on her face as she is about to cry. Tim looks at Abby. "Abby that's really mean besides it is not a cold". Tim said to Abby.

Abby glares at Tim as she slaps him in the face. "You move her to the couch. Don't make me tell Gibbs that you were mean to me". Abby said to Tim. Sarah is disgusted by it by Abby's actions. Tim gets Sarah out of bed as Abby takes over.

Tim puts Sarah on the couch. "I am sorry about her, Sarah". Tim said to Sarah. Sarah looks at Tim. "It's not your fault Tim. Why are you letting Abby walk over you? She even hit you right in front of me". Sarah asks Tim. Tim looks at Sarah. "It's Abby, she gets what she want. I will put you back into bed in the morning". Tim said to Sarah as he grabs the sleeping bag and went to bed.

That morning, Abby already left for NCIS as Tim wakes up. He gets Sarah back into bed as Penny walks in. Sarah explained to Penny what happened. "I am disgusted that Scutio did this to the both of you". Penny said to them. "It's fine, Penny". Tim said to Penny. Penny is dismayed by it.

End flashback

Tony and Ziva are shocked to listen about it. Sarah nods to them. "I don't blame you guys and Agent Gibbs. Tim is devoted to his job and taking care of me. Dad doesn't know about it, and mom is too busy with her new family in Dallas. Dad is on the Borealis, and Tim didn't want to pull him from the ship to help. It's just Tim and Penny taking care of me". Sarah weakly said to them.

Tony and Ziva are shocked as they learn about it. "I had no idea that Tim is dealing with something like this". Tony said to Sarah. Sarah nods to them. "Tim is a private person, Agent DiNozzo". Sarah said to to Tony.

Ziva nods to Sarah. "I will call Gibbs". Ziva said to Tony as she steps out of the room. She pulls out her cell phone to call Gibbs.

Back at the hosptial, Gibbs sees his phone ringing. He steps out from the room. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Ziva. "Gibbs we got a problem". Ziva said to Gibbs. "What kind of problem"? Gibbs asks Ziva. "It's Sarah, she has stage 4 brain cancer. Tim has known about it for four months. Gibbs, they need us". Ziva said to Gibbs.

Gibbs has a shocked look on his face. "I know thanks for telling me this. I will call you soon with new instructions". Gibbs said to Ziva as he hangs up the phone. He walks in the room. Tim is fallen back asleep. Ducky looks at Gibbs. "Jethro what's wrong"? Ducky asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Jenny, Ducky, and Palmer. "Sarah McGee has stage 4 brain cancer". Gibbs said to them. They are stunned to learn about McGee's family matter. "Oh dear poor Timothy, no wonder the lad has worked himself to hard". Ducky said to Gibbs. Jen is shocked that a federal agent is handling this. "He is devoted to work and family isn't he". Jen said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nods to them. "He is Jen. I can't believe that he has been handling this on his own. He should have come to me from the beginning". Gibbs said to Jen. "What can we do, Agent Gibbs"? Palmer asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at them. "We are giving them our support, Palmer. I will be damned if he thinks he is going another day without support". Gibbs said to them. They nod in agreement. Little did they know that they will find out that Tim is handling more than a family crisis.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: The Middle of the IA

Samantha Roberts is in her office as she got a call from Director Sheppard from the hospital. "My god, I never thought the letter is about Agent McGee and his sister has stage 4 cancer of all things. I just approved the complaint that Mr. Smitty filled out against Scutio. My eyes tell me that Scutio is the other person in the letter". Samantha said to Director Sheppard.

Director Sheppard nods to Samantha. "Look in Scutio's phone records and bank records". Director Sheppard said to Samantha. Samantha starts the process. "How far do want me to go back"? Samantha asks Director Sheppard. "Years", Director Sheppard said to Samantha. "Right", Samantha said to Director Sheppard as the phone call ends.

Samantha starts pulling up various records on Abigail Scutio. She first look into bank records. 'Lets see here, food, rent, concert, a cash withdrawal, gothic clothing, wait a minute a cash withdrawal', Samantha thought to herself as she looks at the date of the withdrawal. 'Thats odd, it was in the middle of an investigation that Agent McGee was leading'. Samantha thought to herself as she decides to look into the building security footage from back then.

About a hour later, Samantha is in the observation room watching footage. Nothing catches her eyes until the investigation was over. 'Hello what's this'? Samantha asks herself as she sees an agruement between Agent McGee and Ms. Scutio.

Security footage

Tim is working on a sympathy card for Erin Kendall's parents. A furious Abby comes up to Tim. "What do you think you are doing, Timmy"? Abby asks Tim.

Tim looks at Abby. "It's a sympathy card, Abby. I am sending them a sympathy card". Tim states to Abby. Abby frowns as she is mad. "You don't have the right to send them the card. After all, you failed to save her. Plus you got smitten with her. They probably hate you right now". Abby said to Tim.

Tim sighs as he looks at Abby. "Abby please, I want to do the right thing, and besides the guy that committed murder for her death is in jail right now". Tim said to Abby. Abby grabs the card from Tim's desk. "She died, boo hoo, and you belong to me remember". Abby said as she rips the sympathy card right in front of Tim. Abby and Tim left into two different directions. Just seconds later, Kate emerges as she heard the entire arguement. She rescues the ripped card and went on her way.

End footage

Samantha frowns as she looks over the case file of that case. 'I wonder if Agent Gibbs or Agent DiNozzo knew about the ripped card incident. More importantly where did that 1000 cash withdrawal went towards? Samantha thought to herself.

Samantha looks into phone records as she sees numerous amount of calls to Tim over the years working at NCIS. She discovered that more than half of them were made to him in the middle of the night and multiple times. 'My god, she is working you like a doormat slave'. Samantha thought to herself as she realizes that Scutio is very controlling. Samantha does digging and make some phone calls to three people.

As she makes each call, Samantha got more information they told her about Ms. Scutio's actions and character. One caller told her that they would have accepted Agent McGee's sympathetic gesture from his card, and they were deeply disappointed that a coworker ripped his card up. They were surprised to receive a card from another coworker that rescued his sympathy card. It stated that I thought I could her my friend, but I was wrong as I saw ripping Tim's card right in front of him. Another caller said that her sister did receive the card from them but it came after she died. She remembers her sister telling her what happened.

Samantha wrote in what they said in her case notes as she realized that she has grounds for dispensary actions against Scutio. Samantha realizes that she needs to look into McGee's case reports as one back page of the report holds the golden smoking gun that can unleash more than suspension of an employee. Little did Team Gibbs know that Abby is a criminal in a gothic princess's clothes.

End Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

warning: this chapter contains tear jerky moments.

Chapter 7: Support and Questions

About three days later, Tim looks almost better as the color returned to his cheeks and his ankle is healing fine. He wonders who was brining him home as he fielding calls from Penny. Although Penny and the team did visit Tim, but Abby has not visit him since the first visit

Lost in thought, Tim wondered how much trouble he was in with Abby. As he got one ranting email messages from Abby, Tim couldn't tell Gibbs what it was about. 'I can not believe that you have been taking care of your sick sister for four months, Timmy. Yet she probably doesn't have much time left. Before you know it, she could die and you couldn't save her just like that Kendall woman. It will be all your fault, and your family members will turn their backs on you. Once this little affair is done, you will be mine, and there is nothing you can do, Abby'.

Tim sighs to himself as a knock on a door. "Come in", Tim said to them as Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony walk in the room. Tim has a small smile on his face as he sees them. "Do I get to chose who is driving me home"? Tim curiously asks them.

Tony looks at Tim. "No, but you are riding home with us, and you get the shotgun seat". Tony said to Tim. Tim looks at them as they know about it. Tony looks at Tim. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on, Tim"? Tony asks Tim.

Tim looks at them as tears is building in his eyes. "I couldn't come out and saying it out loud that I am in this situation. I am suppose to protect Sarah from all bad things in the world. Yet, her cancer got to her without me knowing it. I can not pull my dad from SS Borealis and his work in the Navy. It is next to impossible to get my mom away from her new family in Dallas. You guys have your own romantic and personal life outside of NCIS". Tim said to them as he is about to cry.

This hits Ziva home as she was the older sibling as she sits next to Tim. "Tim, I know exactly how you feel about not able to protect younger siblings. I can tell you that you will not be alone in this. I will be dammed if you go to extreme lengths to juggle work and family again". Ziva said to Tim.

Gibbs nods to Tim as he sits next to home. "My agent, my problems, Tim, you should have come to me the minute what was happening four months ago. I am stunned that you endured four months taking care of your sister. It shows that you are devoted to family. You can count on us, and don't let anyone tell you that other wise". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tony looks at at Tim as he is right by his side as well. "Tim, when I saw Sarah in your bed in your apartment, it was a real eye opener to me. You always put others first before yourself, and that is a quality that most guys doesn't have. It is a rare quality that women does like in a man. Rule #8, never take things for granted. We are going to put you first in this ordeal. You are like my little brother, and if Abby has a problem with it, she can kiss my ass". Tony said to Tim.

Tim looks at Tony as he has a small smile on his face. "You always know how to bring some laughter into any situation, Tony". Tim said to Tony. Tony nods to Tim. "That's right, let's go home". Tony said Tim. Tim is released as they left the hosptial and heading home.

On the long drive, Tim falls asleep as the drive is quiet for Gibbs's taste. There is small chatter between Tony and Ziva. 'They probably want Tim to sleep on the drive to my house'. Gibbs thought to himself.

At NCIS

Director Sheppard is in MCAT contacting Admiral McGee on SS Borealis. Admiral McGee looks at Director Sheppard. "My assistant tells me that there is trouble brewing at home, Director. What's going on"? Admiral McGee asks Director Sheppard.

Director Sheppard looks at Admiral McGee straight in the eyes. "There is troubling brewing in your family especially in your daughter particularly". Director Sheppard said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee frowns at Director Sheppard. "Don't tell me that she is framed for murder again". Admiral McGee said to Director Sheppard. Director Sheppard sighs as she remembers about the case. "It is not like that this time, Admiral. Sarah McGee is sick with stage 4 cancer". Director Sheppard said to Admiral McGee.

This brings a shockwave to Admiral McGee like he never knew. "Penny or Tim would have called me the second it happened". Admiral McGee said to Director Sheppard. Director Sheppard sighs to Admiral McGee. "In the words of your son, he couldn't pull you away from your ship and the work for the Navy. He and Penny were the only two taking care of Sarah in the last four months. Myself and the members in Agent Gibbs's team only learned about it a few days ago". Director Sheppard said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee sighs to Director Sheppard as he knows how Tim has big endurance. "Tim, he is devoted and loyal to work and family. I am not going to stand by and let my family fall in the cracks, Director". Admiral McGee said to Director Sheppard.

Director Sheppard nods to Admiral McGee. "I made a call to Sect Nav. She wants you to be home with your family". Director Sheppard said to Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee nods to the director. "I am about to accept a postition on the Washington Cabinet, but considering Sarah. I have to repriotize things". Admiral McGee said to Director Sheppard.

Director Sheppard looks at Admiral McGee. "Your son is on paid family medical leave, Admiral McGee. Plus after all the hard work he has done for this agency and his family, it would be a crying shame to let him go from the agency". Director Sheppard said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee nods to Director Sheppard. "It would be, Director". Admiral McGee said to Director Sheppard. The communication ends as Jenny leaves MCAT for her office.

As Jenny takes her seat, she sees Samantha walking into her office carrying a thick and heavy binder with edivence and a security footage. "Cynthia told me that your investigation is going well". Director Sheppard said Samantha.

Samantha nods to Director Sheppard. "It is, and plus Ms. Abigail Scutio should be placed on administrative leave with out pay right away". Samantha said to Director Sheppard looks at Samantha as something deeper is going on. "State your case", Jenny said to Samantha.

Samantha looks at Director Sheppard as she presents her case. "Abigail Scutio, aka Agent Gibbs's Princess, she has broken rules and has manipulative Agent McGee for years ever since he first joined NCIS. She has abused Agent McGee's authority and hurt him in ways that is abusive.

Section 1: Phone Records

When I examined her phone records going back to Agent McGee's early days at NCIS, at first it appeared normal, but going in deeper, the phone calls gotten multiple times and late at night. This repetitive pattern has gone for years to currently. About 67% of those calls were made in the middle of the night by Ms. Scutio to Agent McGee.

Section 2: Bank Records

When I looked into Ms. Scutio's bank records, most of her money is spent on gothic clothes, concert tickets, and under ground night clubs. I thought everything looked normal there except for one thing. I found a 1000 cash withdrawal during Agent McGee's first lead investigation that lead to the murder of Erin Kendall. In fact, it was made a day before Erin Kendall was killed. Agent Gibbs does not believe in coincidences, but for what ever that reason that cash withdrawal was made, it should be looked into.

Section 3: Behavior towards others

The biggest bulk of my investigation of Ms. Abigail Scutio is in this area. I asked fellow forscenic scientist and techs, and they do not have a good word for her. Some of them wears earplugs to tune out loud noise that she calls music. They told me that she acts a tyrannical child in a grown woman's body. Some of them even considered quitting over the facts that she makes them miserable. I can not blame them on that. When I asked fellow agents, they have no clue how she is even allowed to wear gothic clothing. One of them stated, I want to straighten her out on what's acceptable fashion choice. Plus on security tape from Erin Kendall case, Ms. Scutio ripped a sympathy card that Agent McGee worked on. If you continue watching it, the late Agent Todd rescued the card. I made calls to her sister and to Ms. Kendall's parents. They told me that they were disgusted that Ms. Scutio did that to Agent McGee".

Samantha concludes her case to Director Sheppard. Jenny has a furious look on her face as she watched the security footage. "This is irresponsible for an NCIS employee to do a thing like this. I will file paperwork for Ms. Scutio to be put in administrative leave idmetiatly". Director Sheppard said to Samantha.

Samantha nods to Director Sheppard. "Indeed, I got curious and looking into Agent McGee's case reports and bank statements. At first I thought my eyes deceived me, but it turns out that Agent McGee could be going to places if he stands up to Scutio". Samantha said to Director Sheppard.

Director Sheppard looks at Samantha with an intrigued look on her face. "Go on", Director Sheppard said to Samantha. Samantha nods to Director Sheppard. "I first looked into Agent McGee's bank records, and I found an astonishing amount of money. It is way more than this job's salary. I thought that Agent McGee is doing an illegal activity, but I don't see Agent McGee as a criminal. Over the years, I found check despots, and those checks were from a publishing company. At closer look, the pay order is to a Thom E Gencity. My biggest surprise is that Agent McGee is a well known author of his book series. If you rearrange the letters of his pen name, you would get his real name. I am a big fan of his work, and yet I had no idea he is the author behind the books. Most of the characters in them are not completely based on the people he knows. With all of that money, I wonder why he never spent one penny on his royalities. Unless, Scutio found about the books and it's characters being based on.

My next look into Agent McGee is his case records. I look deeply on the last page about personal feelings, interaction with co workers, and other things. I found that some of these cases that he wrote various problems against one person in particular, Scutio. One of the cases that caught my attention is the case that did involve his sister. He talks about an incident at Agent McGee's apartment between Scutio, Ms. McGee, and Agent McGee. Scutio was harassing Ms. McGee far enough that Agent McGee had to defend Ms. McGee from Scutio hitting her. Ms. McGee did file a complaint against Scutio. Although the form was filled out, it never got turned in. On that page, Agent McGee wrote if he turned in that form, Scutio will make the framed evidence prove that Ms. McGee did commit murder. Plus on every case that Scutio wanted something from Agent McGee, Agent McGee wrote this last line on the page. Who would have believed me that this is going on. Like I said if Agent McGee can stand up to Scutio, he can achieve anything and shouldn't be messed around". Samantha said to Director Sheppard. "They did have a case where they needed to get into an A lister party. They could have used Agent McGee in it". Director Sheppard said to Samantha.

Samantha nods to Director Sheppard. "I know; these pages are filled with Scutio's manipulation. Agent McGee does need support right now because of his sister's medical condition. Perhaps Agent Gibbs and the others can get him to open up about Scutio's manipulation". Samantha said to Director Sheppard.

Director Sheppard nods to Samantha. "They should be arriving at Agent Gibbs home soon. Plus he did say if it does involve one of his agents to come to him". Director Sheppard said to Samantha. "Of course", Samantha said to Director Sheppard as she left her office. Director Sheppard looks at the gathered information as she realizes that McGee has a lot to come clean about.

Meanwhile, the car arrives at Gibbs's home. "Tim wake up", Gibbs said to Tim. Tim opens his eyes as he sees that he is at Gibbs's house. "Boss, I thought I am going back to my apartment". Tim said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "No, when Tony and Ziva told me about your sister, and you sleeping on the couch and on the floor a few times, I knew you need better rest. Plus I did tell the doctor that you are staying with me". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim is surprised by it. "Gibbs I, does Sarah and Penny know"? Tim asks Gibbs. "They do know and Ziva got Sarah to my house and went gently with driving her". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim has a smile on his face. "There is no amount of words to express my gratitude, Gibbs , thank you". Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Tim. "Your welcome, Tim". Gibbs said to Tim as they got out from the car and went inside.

Penny sees them walking in. "Tim, you are back". Penny said to Tim. Tim nods to Penny. "Yes, how is she today"? Tim asks Penny. Penny looks at Tim. "The only joy that brought her day is that you got released from the hospital, Tim. She is Kelly's old bedroom". Penny said to Tim. Tim nods to Penny as he went upstairs.

Sarah notices Tim walking in the bedroom. "Hey Tim", Sarah weakly said to Tim. Tim looks at Sarah. "How did this happen, Sarah"? Tim curiously asks Sarah. Sarah explains when Gibbs came over to Tim apartment. Gibbs told Penny and Sarah that Tony and Ziva were working on getting two bedrooms ready for her and Tim ready. "I suppose timing of the newfound support is greater than I could imagine". Tim said to Sarah. Sarah nods to Tim. "That's true", Sarah said to Tim. Tim takes a seat in a chair in the bedroom as he is by his sister's side.

A few minutes later, Samantha Roberts arrives at Gibbs's house. Gibbs sees Samantha walking towards the front door. "I take it you got questions to ask that concerns my team". Gibbs said to Samantha.

Samantha looks at Gibbs. "Yes I do, Agent Gibbs. I know Agent McGee just got out from the hospital. My investigation will go smoother and easier for him if he tells the truth about Scutio". Samantha said to Gibbs. Gibbs frowns as Samantha mentions Abby. "What kind of evidence do you have against Abby"? Gibbs asks Samantha.

Samantha looks at Gibbs as she is not fazed by Gibbs's stare. "There is a very high amount of compelling evidence against Ms. Scutio, Agent Gibbs. I honestly have no clue how Agent McGee has put up with her with his patience, loyality, and heart". Samantha said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nods as she points out Tim's best qualities. "He is upstairs with Sarah at the moment, and like you said he got out from the hospital. He needs to be ready to face your questions, and he is in no shape to do it right now". Agent Gibbs said to Samantha.

Samantha nods to Agent Gibbs. "I understand Agent Gibbs. You did say that if it comes to one of your agents, I come to you. Is that correct"? Samantha asks Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Samantha. "That's correct, Samantha. The last thing he needs is IA questioning him in an interrogation room at the office". Gibbs said to Samantha as he is ready to defend and protect Tim.

Samantha looks at Gibbs. "If an interrogation room is what you were thinking that I am going to do to Agent McGee, you are mistaken Agent Gibbs. An interrogation room separates support from other people, and seeing that Agent McGee has new found support in his family crisis. It would be a grave mistake to put him in the interrogation room". Samantha said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Samantha as he nods to her. "Where do you have in mind for your questioning"? Gibbs asks Samantha. Samantha looks at Gibbs. "In the Director's office, Director Sheppard, you Agent David, Agent DiNozzo, Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer will be there. The only person that is not allowed to be there is Ms. Scutio. If she crashes the meeting, it would be disastrous for Agent McGee". Samantha said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nod in agreement. "When is this meeting take place"? Gibbs asks Samantha. Samantha looks at Gibbs. "One week from now at 8:00 am sharp, I would inform your agents now, Agent Gibbs". Samantha said to Gibbs. She leaves Gibbs's home.

Gibbs walk back in the house as Tony and Ziva look at him. "Who was that boss"? Tony asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at them. "That was IA agent, Samantha Roberts. We have a meeting one week from today in the director's office at 8:00 am". Gibbs said to them. "Gibbs, what's going on"? Ziva asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at them. "Samantha Roberts is investigating Abby, and she is going to question, Tim". Gibbs said to them. "She's what", a voice said to them. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva looks at Tim who has heard the news. Gibbs notices the nervous look on Tim's face. Little do they know that they are about to see and hear how badly Abby has treated Tim, and an unexpected visitors will arrive soon.

End chapter

Author's Note: I uploaded this chapter early because of the all new episode tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: The Surprise, The Unexpected, and The Unwanted Visitors

That night was a bad night for Tim as he learned that IA Roberts is going to question him about Abby. He didn't say much only that there must be some sort of mistake to everyone's dismay. Tim and Sarah are both asleep as Penny, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva are talking in the living room.

Tony looks at them. "I hate to say this, but I am starting to think Abby is getting out of line especially with Tim". Tony said to them as the conversation is getting started. Ziva nods in agreement. "I agree Gibbs. She is acting like a pompous princess demanding attention. She even called Tim's attention unneeded". Ziva said to them.

Gibbs frowns as he is listening to it. "I don't understand why Tim is saying about the investigation on Abby is a mistake. I thought Abby and Tim are close". Gibbs said to them. Penny looks at them. "Did you guys notice anything unusual at the hospital in the interaction between Scutio and Tim"? Penny asks them.

Tony looks at Penny. "Yeah Abby had a pretend to be worried look on her face. She tried to force Tim to wake up, and Ducky stopped her. Come to think of it, when Tim did came around, he had a scared look on his face when he saw Abby". Tony said to them.

Ziva nods in agreement. "That's right, Abby was hassling Tim like a bully. Jimmy made the bold move to make a stand to Abby like that. Come to think of it, Abby blamed Tim for working himself to hard that landed him in the hospital in the first place". Ziva said to them.

Penny is disgusted as she is listening to this. "The more I hear about Scutio mistreating both Tim and Sarah makes me even more furious". Penny said to them. Gibbs looks into Penny's eyes. "What do you mean by that"? Gibbs asks Penny.

Penny looks at Gibbs as she explained to him about what she did a few weeks ago. "Scutio may have you guys see that she has a great heart, but she is cruel and heartless". Penny said to Gibbs. Gibbs gets the feeling in his gut that Sarah and or Penny wrote the letter. "Did you wrote the letter that was sent to Director Sheppard"? Gibbs asks Penny.

Tony and Ziva look at each other as they look at Penny. "Sarah told me to write it down for her, and send it to Director Sheppard. She said that it was time for the truth to come out". Penny said to them.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva nods to Penny. "We need to show Tim the truth and help him to stand up to Abby". Tony said to them. They nod in agreement as Tony, Ziva, and Penny left the house for the night.

The night is going smoothly as Gibbs is down stairs working on a new project. However around midnight, Gibbs hears Tim's phone ringing from his room. He sees Abby on the ID. 'I am not going to disturb Tim with Abby's calls'. Gibbs thought to himself. As he takes Tim's phone to the basement, Gibbs puts it on the work bench. By the fifth call, Gibbs frown as it was Abby again. 'What in the world'? Gibbs thought to himself as he ignores the call. A few seconds later, Tim's phone ringed again. Gibbs has a can of paint thinner ready as he wants to give Tim some peace and quiet.

Gibbs is not amused by this as he answered it. "Timmy, it's Abby, where are you? You know that you are never be unreachable. It's rule #3 for my sake. I am at your apartment, and you are not here. I need to crash at your place, and I hope your cancer ridden sister is sleeping on the couch because I am going to crash on your bed if you like it or not. Plus how dare you ignore my calls in the first place? When I tell Gibbs what you did, you will be begging for forgiveness. If you think that email I sent you is punishing, I have worst things planned for you mark my words". Abby said to Tim.

Gibbs frowns as he is hearing this. "ABBY SCUTIO", Gibbs thunders at Abby. Abby has a shocked look on her face. "Gibbs, I thought it was Timmy not you. Where is he anyways"? Abby demands Gibbs to answer her question. "Abby, if you think I am going to tell you where he is, you are mistaken, and if you call him Timmy or even call his phone one more time, I will put his phone in a can of paint thinner, and I will personally get Tim a new phone number that you will not be calling him at late at night". Gibbs said to Abby.

Abby has a shocked look on her face. "But Gibbs", Abby said to Gibbs. "I am not bluffing, and Abby, you better be prepared for the real amount of trouble you are in". Gibbs said to Abby as he hangs up the phone on her.

Abby scoffs at the idea as she is furious at Tim. 'You are a bad boy, Timmy. Plus you really shouldn't have ignored me'. Abby thought to herself as she has a key to Tim's apartment. She make herself comfortable as she has plans in the morning.

Back at Gibbs's house, Gibbs frowns as he looks at Tim's phone. He waits for Abby to call again. 'I got to get Tim to change his number. Better yet, I got to get Tim to block Abby's number'. Gibbs thought to himself as did some more work before going to sleep.

The next morning at Tim's apartment, Abby waits for his neighbors left for work as she puts on gloves on her hands. Abby completely trashed Tim's apartment as she noticed McGee's dog is not around to stop her. Everything that McGee owned is either broken, ruined, and severely damaged. Abby has an evil sly look on her face as she locked Tim's apartment behind her.

That morning at Gibbs's house, Tim has a refreshed look on his face as he got a complete night's rest. He got dressed as he went down stairs to the kitchen. "Morning Tim", Gibbs said to Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs. "Good morning, boss do you know where my cell phone is by chance? You know how big you are on rule 3". Tim said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he is right. "Yes your right about rule 3, Tim. You need to change your number and get a new cell phone for that matter". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim frowns as he realized that Abby must have called. "Did she call"? Tim asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "She did call a few times last night, and she was not happy and ranting at you. I took your phone because you needed a full night rest. I told her if she called you Timmy or called your cell phone one more time, I was going to put your phone in a can of paint thinner. Tim tell me about the email". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim has a guilty look on his face as it is not exactly he wanted to start the day. "Gibbs, Abby sent me a horrible email. I rather not talk about it. Not right now". Tim said to Gibbs as he is about to cry. Gibbs sees Tim is upset. "Did she mention about your sister"? Gibbs said to Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs. "Yeah, she said that I couldn't save her just like that Kendall woman". Tim admits to Gibbs.

Gibbs frowns as he is hearing it, and it puzzled him because what Tim said about Erin Kendall. "Tim listen to me. Abby will not harass or hurt you anymore. Your family will be here for you and Sarah". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim looks in Gibbs's eyes as he searched for the truth. "Yes Gibbs", Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs nod to Tim. "Can you print off a copy of that email? I need to show this to Director Sheppard and IA Roberts". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim looks at Gibbs. "Yeah I could go to my place and print it off". Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tim. "You can print it here, Tim. I have a simple computer and printer". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim looks at the computer and printer in the living room. It is not long that Tim pulled up the email and print it off. Gibbs looks at email as it is put on the table.

Tim went upstairs to check on Sarah. Sarah looks at Tim. "You look well rested, Tim". Sarah said to Tim. Tim nods to Sarah. "Yeah, since Penny has an appointment and some errands to do this morning, I am going to take you to chemo today". Tim said to Sarah. Sarah nods to Tim as he got her out of bed and helps her get ready.

As Gibbs helps Tim getting Sarah into the car, they drive away to the hosptial for her chemo treatments. He gets into his vechile and head towards NCIS.

At NCIS, IA agent Samantha Roberts is working on her investigation on Abby Scutio. She sees Gibbs walking in her office. "Agent Gibbs, this is an unexpected visit to my office". Samantha said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Samantha. "Is there any way you can move up the meeting"? Gibbs asks Samantha.

Samantha has an intrigued look on her face. "May inquire why"? Samantha asks Gibbs. Gibbs puts an email on her desk. "Last night, I took Tim's phone, so Tim could get a full night sleep. Around midnight Abby started calling him. Her phone calls got annoying that I set up a can of paint thinner ready. I couldn't ignore it anymore, so I answered the phone. Abby made a big rant, but she didn't know that I listened to it. Meanless to say, Abby said some hurtful things and ready to tell me that Tim ignored her. She got the rude awakening that I listened to her rant and not Tim. I told her that if she called Tim, Timmy or call him one more time I was going to put his phone in a can of paint thinner. This morning I told Tim about the phone call and asked about the email. Tim was upset about it, and he told me about the email and print it off. When I read it, not only it mentioned Sarah, it mentioned about Kendall as well". Gibbs said to Samantha.

Samantha reads over the email. She frowns as Scutio has a lot of nerve to do this to a talented agent like Tim. "Agent McGee has a lot grounds to file a restraining order against Scutio. I will talk to Director Sheppard about moving up the date". Samantha said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Samantha as he leaves her office.

Meanwhile at the hosptial, Tim is with Sarah as she is getting Chemo. Sarah has a solemn look on her face. Tim couldn't imagine seeing his All the sudden, Tim hears a knock on the door. Sarah looks at Tim. "Who is that, Tim"? Sarah asks Tim.

Tim looks at Sarah as he is curious about it. "I don't know Sarah". Tim said to Sarah as he answers the door. Tim sees his dad at the door. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you are on deployment until December". Tim said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee looks at Tim. "I got a call from your director and new orders from Sect Nav to be with family". Admiral McGee said to Tim. Tim has a surprised look on his face. "But how did you know where we are"? Tim asks Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee looks Tim. "Penny told me, and I have talked to Sarah's doctor on her case. Let me see Sarah", Admiral McGee said to Tim. Tim nods as he lets their dad. "I am glad your here dad". Tim said to Admiral McGee as they walk towards Sarah.

Admiral McGee looks at Sarah as he has a solemn look on his face. "Hello Sarah", Admiral McGee said to Sarah. Sarah looks at her dad as she has a small smile on face. "Daddy", Sarah said to Admiral McGee. "Sarah, why didn't you call me when it first happened"? Admiral McGee asks Sarah.

Sarah looks at Admiral McGee. "Daddy, Tim and I couldn't pull you away from SS Borealis. You know that mom is next to impossible to call with her new family in Dallas". Sarah said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee sighs to Sarah. "I am here now. I don't know what's more disappointing is to finding out that you are this sick or finding out that you spent four months not saying a word to your coworkers about it to the point that you collapsed from exhaustion". Admiral McGee said to the McGee siblings.

Tim and Sarah nod to Admiral McGee. "We knew that you were busy, Dad. I did the best I could until well you know happened". Tim said to Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee nods to Tim. "I know that son, and I don't blame you for it". Admiral McGee said to Tim. Sarah looks at Admiral McGee. "You being here brings some joy to me, daddy". Sarah said to Admiral McGee. Tim pulls up the chair. "Here dad, you better get comfortable". Tim said to Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee takes a seat as he and Tim keeps a watchful eye on Sarah.

It is early in the evening. Sarah got finished with chemo therapy for the day. Admiral McGee and Tim got Sarah ready to go. Tim looks at Admiral McGee. "Dad, I have to check on things at my apartment to make sure everything is alright. I will see you later". Tim said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee nods to Tim. "Of course, I will follow you, and I can meet Agent Gibbs". Admiral McGee said to Tim. Sarah is riding with Admiral McGee as they follow Tim to his apartment.

Tim arrives at the apartment complex as he parks his car. He went up to his apartment. Tim unlocks the door. His face drops as he sees his apartment complete trashed. Admiral McGee and Sarah comes up and has a shocked look on their faces as they see the trashed out apartment. "Oh Tim", Admiral McGee said to Tim.

Tim sighs as he makes the call to Gibbs. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Tim, "Gibbs, we got a problem". Tim said to Gibbs. "What happened"? Gibbs asks Tim. "My apartment, it is completly trashed". Tim said to Gibbs. "I will be right there. Don't touch any thing, and call the others". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim nods to Gibbs. "On it", McGee said to Gibbs as the call ends.

A few minutes later, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs arrive at the apartment as Metro cops arrives at the apartment complex. Gibbs looks at the trashed out apartment. Tim frowns as it is not one of his better days. Penny also arrives at the scene. "What in the world happened"? Penny asks Tim.

Tim looks at Penny as he sighs to Penny. "Someone trashed my apartment". Tim said to Penny with a worried look on his face. A detective came up to them. "The neighbors didn't see or hear anything, and there wasn't any forced entry on the door. Someone must have a key to get in the apartment". The detective said to them.

Tim nods as he prepares himself to make calls to his insurance and talk to his land lady. Admiral McGee sighs as Tim is bummed about it. "This is unacceptable". Admiral McGee said to them. Penny and Sarah nod to Admiral McGee.

Gibbs has a sneaky suspicion who is behind this as he went to Tim. "Tim, we will find out who did this". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim nods to Gibbs. Tony and Ziva sees the broken and ruined belongings in the apartment. "How did this happen, Tony"? Ziva asks Tony. Tony looks at Ziva. "I don't know, Ziva. After everything Tim has been through, you would think something like this wouldn't happen". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tony as they look at Tim who is hurting in more ways than one. Little do they know that the person that did this is the same person that has abused Tim for years.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Admiral McGee is not the major bad guy here.


	9. Chapter 9

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: McGee's Confession Part 1

That night, Tim and Sarah are back at Gibbs's house. Admiral McGee and Gibbs notice the broken look on Tim's face as the team is eating dinner and Sarah is on the couch eating soup.

"Tim and I are too different, and yet I know that my son is hurting right now Agent Gibbs". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Admiral McGee. "I know, and yet he has been through a lot in the past four months". Gibbs said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee nods to Gibbs. "I surprise Tim and Sarah while Sarah got chemo, and Tim wanted to check out his apartment to see if was alright. He goes to find his apartment completely trashed and ruined. What kind of person would do this"? Admiral McGee asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Admiral McGee. "Someone with a vindictive heart, Admiral, and Tim has a heart of golden lion". Gibbs said to Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee nods to Gibbs. "That someone kicked that lion when it's down. I do not like it. I don't like it one bit". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods in agreement. "Neither do I, Admiral", Gibbs said to Admiral McGee.

Admiral McGee looks at Gibbs. "You were a marine, am I right". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Admiral McGee. "Yes, I was a gunnery sergeant". Gibbs said to Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee nods to Gibbs. "I am glad that Tim has your support right now helping Sarah". Admiral McGee said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Admiral McGee. "My agent, my problem, Admiral". Gibbs said to Admiral McGee. "Call me John", Admiral McGee said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Admiral McGee. "Jethro", Gibbs said to Admiral McGee.

After dinner, Admiral McGee and Penny left Gibbs's home. Tony and Ziva didn't have the heart to leave Tim and Sarah alone. Tony looks at Tim. "Tim where was your dog and the time of the apartment trashing. I didn't see him". Tony said to McGee.

Ziva looks at Tony as she is curious as well. Tim sighs as he makes the confession. "The German Shepard Jethro that Abby made me adopt him passed away three weeks ago of old age. The vet put him down, and Abby does not know about it". Tony looks at Tim. "Geez Tim, you have been through too much lately". Tony said Tim.

Ziva nods to Tim. "I agree, and plus it would be worse if Abby did found out". Ziva said to Tim. Tim nods to them. "I need some air, and I declare a mortitorm on the talk on Abby". Tim said as he is angry and left the kitchen to the backyard.

Tony and Ziva look at each other as Gibbs went to them. "Where is Tim"? Gibbs asks them. "Out in the back yard", Tony said to Gibbs. They look at each other as they went outside. Tim is laying in the grass as he looks at clear starry night above him. "Tim, are you alright"? Gibbs asks Tim.

Tim looks at Gibbs and the others. "No, it feels like everything is taking away from me. My sister has stage 4 cancer, my dog Jethro dies of old age, and now my apartment is completely trashed. It seems every time I piece together everything, it comes apart again". Tim said to them.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he sits next to him. "Tim, you are not alone in this. Metro is investigating the case. Heck, you can get another dog. Plus Sarah is fighting for her life right now. You and Sarah are two very stubborn people. You are having a bad day, and it is ok to admit it". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim looks at Gibbs as Tony and Ziva sits with them. "It was an ok day until I found my apartment completely trashed. My dad surprised Sarah and me. It actually brought a smile to Sarah's face. Dad told me that he will sit with her during her chemo therapy for the next couple of days. I never expected my dad coming through though". Tim said to them.

Ziva looks at Tim. "Tim, you may feel that everything has been taken away from you, but it hasn't taken us. Like Gibbs said, you are not alone in this. Plus who ever is responsible for trashing your apartment will be punished by law". Ziva said to Tim.

Tony looks at Tim as he sighs. "As much I teased you over the years, I would have never go that far to hurt you. Plus you have always keep going no matter how deep the situation you were in. You have the endurance on the team, Tim". Tony said to Tim.

Tim nods to Tony as he has a light smile on his face. "Thanks you guys, I guess the sudden outburst on the mortitorm on you know who just got to me". Tim said to them.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "I know this is a bad time to talk about it. However the meeting with IA Roberts is been moved up to tomorrow. You have guard a lot of things about you know who. It is time to come clean about it". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tony looks at Gibbs. "I thought that meeting is not until next week". Tony said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tony. "IA Roberts got it moved, DiNozzo". Gibbs said to Tony. Tim looks at them as he is getting nervous. "I hear that her stare is more scarier than yours, Gibbs". Tim said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "Tim, it will be in the director's office and me, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer will be there. The only person not invited is you know who, Tim. It's time to come clean, Tim". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim looks at them. "That's what I am afraid of", Tim said to them. They went back inside as they went to bed for the night.

The next morning, team Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer is in Director Sheppard's office as Samantha Roberts walk in the office with two heavy and thick binders. Everyone took their seats at the table as McGee is in the middle and the others are around him.

Samantha looks at Tim. "This must be uneasy for you Agent McGee to talk about Ms. Scutio. This talk will be on the record, but if you get uncomfortable we can take a break. There is tissues and water on the table as well". Samantha said to Tim.

Tim notices the box of tissues and the pitcher of water on the table, and glass of water in front of him. "Ok", Tim said to Samantha. Samantha nods to Tim. "How long have you known Ms. Scutio"? Samantha asks Tim.

Tim looks at Samantha as the question is easy to answer. "About 11 to 12 years, give or take a few months", Tim said to Samantha. Samantha nods to Tim. "Describe the first time you met her or hear her voice over the phone", Samantha said to Tim.

Tim takes a deep breath as he looks at Samantha. "It was the first time I met Gibbs, Tony, and Kate in Norfolk. I talked to her over the phone. Her voice was sweet, and yet Tony told me that Abby wasn't my type. I even got a tattoo to his dismay". Tim said to Samantha as he remembers the earliest memory of Abby before things got abusive. Tony sighs as he also remembers that as well.

Samantha senses the small smile on his face. "You once dated Ms. Scutio, correct". Samantha said to Tim. Tim remembers when Abby dumped him. "Yes, she ended it, and we stayed friends for years. However I am not sure if I can call her a friend anymore". Tim said to Samantha.

Samantha looks at Tim as it is getting some where. "Agent McGee do you recall about an incident just minutes after your first lead case completed"? Samantha asks Tim as she asked the first hard question to Tim. Tim nods as he takes a deep breath. "Yes, she ripped up the sympathy card that I was going to send to Erin Kendall's parents right in front of me. She said that I had no right to send it because I couldn't save her in time". Tim said to Samantha.

This shocks the members of Team Gibbs. Samantha nods to Tim. "You should know that the late Agent Caitlyn Todd rescued the ripped card and saw the entire argument". Samantha said to Tim. Samantha plays the old security footage with the audio as well. Samantha looks at the other members as they got stunned about it. "You were smitten with Ms. Kendall weren't you". Samantha said to Tim.

Tim looks at Samantha. "Yes I was because she was the first woman after Abby. It has been a long time since I thought about Erin". Tim said to Samantha. "Earlier in the week, I received emails from Dr. Cranston and Ms. Kendall's parents". Samantha said to Tim as she laid them in front of him. Tim reads the emails as he has a light smile on his face. "Ms. Kendall's parents does not blame you for their daughter's death, Agent McGee. Plus Dr. Cranston said that Kate was shocked to see a person who she thought was here friend did that to you". Samantha said to Tim.

Tim nods to Samantha. "It has been a long time since I thought about Kate's death. I just never knew that Kate rescued the sympathy card". Tim said to Samantha.

Samantha nods to Tim as the meeting continued. "Agent McGee, how many times Ms. Scutio has blackmailed you"? Samantha asks Tim.

The question catches everyone off guard as Tim is getting nervous and scared to answer the question. Tim looks at Samantha as he can not lie to them. "A few times", Timothy said to Samantha. Gibbs looks at Tim as he is shocked by it. "Name one of them", Samantha said to Tim.

Tim takes a deep breath again. "My sister, when my sister was framed for murder, Abby came over to my apartment unannounced. It was in the middle of the investigation. We had an argument and Sarah saw the whole thing. I had to defend Sarah and Abby slapped me in the face. Sarah told Abby that she will send a complaint against her. Abby told me if I followed through the complaint, Abby will make the evidence that proved Sarah to be the killer". Tim admits to them. Tim is breathing heavily as he is getting pale.

Gibbs notices that Tim is stressed out. "We need to stop this for now Roberts". Gibbs said to Samantha. Samantha nods to Gibbs. "I must concur with Jethro, Samantha. Timothy bottled the amount of abuse that Abigail has put on him for years". Ducky said to Samantha.

Samantha looks at them. "I agree; we can continue this talk on a later date". Samantha said to them. She looks at Tim. "You are doing the right thing, Agent McGee". Samantha said as she took the binders back to her office.

Jen looks at them. "Go home all of you, except you Jethro", Jen said to them. They left the office except Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Jen. "I loved her like an adopted daughter, and she abused Tim for years. I told them that they came to me if anything was wrong. They did came except Tim. I am getting the gut feeling that Abby told him that he couldn't come to me". Jethro said to Jen. Jen nods to Jethro. "IA Roberts is called the box breaker for a reason, Jethro. She has this look in her eyes that sees chained up boxes in a person. In this case, Agent McGee has a lot of boxes that she needs to break". Jen said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nods to Jen. "I know, and she broke the box about the first blackmail about Sarah. I thought it would be about something else". Gibbs said to Jen. Jen looks at Gibbs. "Look over Agent McGee's case reports before the next meeting. I don't want him to look like white as a sheet after he just confessed about something". Jen said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Jen. "I will take a look in them, Jen". Gibbs said to Jen as he left the director's office.

Jen picks up the phone to call Abby. "Ms. Scutio, I want to see you in my office now". Jen said to Abby. Abby is not taken back by it. "Of course director", Abby said to Jen as she heads up to Director's office.

A few minutes later, Abby walks in the director's office thinking nothing is wrong. "You wanted to see me, Director". Abby said to Jen. Jen looks at Abby like a woman on a mission. "Yes, effective idmeddiatly you are in administrative leave without pay in this internal investigation. You may return to work when the investigation concludes if you need to fired or reinstated". Director Shepard said to Abby.

Abby is taken back by this. "Excuse me, what brought this on? I am the best at NCIS. Who dares to investigate me". Abby said to Jen. "I am not obligated to discuss an on going investigation, Ms. Scutio. You will be escorted to your lab to get your things, and then security will escort you out of this building. If you have a minuscule of brain cells, you will not return here until the investigation is complete. In the mean time, you are not allowed to get in contact with any member of team Gibbs including Agent McGee. Plus you can not contact Jimmy Palmer and Doctor Mallard. This includes visits to their homes/apartments, late at night phone calls, text messages, letters, and emails". Director Shepard said to Abby.

Abby is taken back by this. "This is ridiculous. This is one of those tricks". Abby said to Jen. Jen looks at Abby. "Not a trick Ms. Scutio, it's an order. Plus if I were you, I would stay in town". Jen said to Abby. A security guard walks in to escort Abby out. 'This is Timmy fault, and I will find out why I didn't see Jethro at his place'. Abby thought to herself as she has a plan in mind. Little did they know that Abby has a plan, and little does she know that someone is coming back to make a confession.

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: The Killer's Confession Part 2

Roberts is back in her office as Gibbs also walks in. "Agent Gibbs, I have not set the next date yet". Samantha said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Samantha. "I want to see all McGee's case reports". Gibbs said to Roberts. Roberts looks at Gibbs. "I know he is your agent, Agent Gibbs. Plus you should look at this first". Samantha said to Gibbs a bank statement. "Whose bank statement is this"? Gibbs asks Samantha.

Samantha looks at Agent Gibbs. "It's Ms. Scutio's, Agent Gibbs. Look on the date in the highlighted section". Samantha said to Gibbs. Gibbs notice a date of the 1000 dollar cash withdrawal. "It's the day before Erin Kendall died". Gibbs said to Samantha. "I placed a call to the prison where Jeremy Procter is held, and he has information that he want to come clean about regarding to the case and to Ms. Scutio". Samantha said to Gibbs.

Gibbs frowns as he realizes that Abby is involved some how. "It was McGee's first investigation. He should have shot the guy while he was still running. He never suspected that Abby has something to do with it". Gibbs said to Samantha.

Samantha nods to Gibbs. "I know, and from that email you sent to me. It sounded like Ms. Scutio was jealous that Agent McGee was smitten with Ms. Kendall during the investigation. Plus from the way that Ms. Scutio is, she wouldn't let Agent McGee romantically involved with anyone unless it is her". Samantha said to Gibbs.

Gibbs frowns as he looks at Samantha. "When is he making his arrival"? Gibbs asks Samantha. "Tomorrow at 9 am in an interrogation room, Agent McGee should watch it". Samantha said to Gibbs as she hands him the case reports. Gibbs nod to Samantha as he left the office.

Back at Gibbs's home, Tim is in bed taking a nap. Tony and Ziva are in the living room. "I can't believe Abby blackmailed Tim like that. Plus if I was with you guys during that case, I would have stopped Abby from ripping that sympathy card". Ziva said to Tony.

Tony looks at Ziva. "It must taken a lot out from Tim to confess about the blackmailing secret when Sarah was framed for murder. He must have taken a lot of the abuse, and we didn't see what's truly going on". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva nods to Tony. "She had us seeing what wasn't going on". Ziva said to Tony. Tony nods in agreement as they continue to wait for Gibbs.

Meanwhile, Abby is furious as she got administration leave without pay as there is an internal investigation on her. She is at her apartment as she has plan. 'You will regret coming clean about me, Timmy. Plus I have one more thing up my sleeve for us'. Abby thought to herself as she has a long black formal dress hanging up in the closet. Abby grabs some supplies and the dress as she head towards her car and leaves the apartment complex.

That night, Tim is eating dinner as the team is with him. Admiral McGee is with Sarah in Kelly's old room. Gibbs looks at McGee. "Tim why didn't you tell me that Abby was blackmailing you for so long"? Gibbs asks Tim.

Tim looks at Gibbs as he sighs to him. "She said that no one would believe me, and you guys will always be on her side. She told me that for years". Tim said to them. Tony looks at Tim. "Tim, you have come a long way since the first time we met in Norfolk. I said that Abby wasn't your type, but now she is not your type". Tony said to Tim.

Ziva looks at Tim as she agrees with Tony. "I did have my differences with Abby when I came on the team after Kate died. However recently, I can not trust her like I used too. She has hurt you, and yet you hid the pain well even if it wasn't physical pain. Abby is no longer my friend, and she should no longer be your friend as well". Ziva said to Tim.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he agrees with Tony and Ziva. "Tim, I have learned a rule too late in life. When I saw Abby's pretend worried and concern look on her face at the hospital, I couldn't believe she would act like that. When I saw the old security tape from after that case, it was proven that I was wrong about Abby. I am disappointed that you never said a word about what was going on between you and Abby. I am beyond furious that Abby has treated you like a doormat. Once Abby is finished with NCIS, I don't think I can trust a foresenic scientist until you are ready to trust them as well". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim has tears in his eyes as he realizes that it was time for him to come clean. "I am ready, boss". Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs nod to Tim as he hands him a legal pad and a pen to write down everything that Abby has done to him and signed it.

The next morning, Tim notices Gibbs getting ready. "Boss, I though you guys won't be back on rotation until next week". Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tim. "Tim, I am I going into interrogation this morning. It would be wise that you watch it from the observation room". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim looks at Gibbs as he gets the feeling that something is wrong. "Gibbs, what's going on"? Tim asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tim. "Jeremy Procter has information that he remind silent about for years". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim is shocked about it. "What, that was my first led case, Gibbs". Tim said to Gibbs. "I know that Tim. It is not your fault that you didn't suspect it until now". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim is getting the bad feeling that Abby has something to do with it. "Ok Gibbs, let's go", Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Tim as they left the house.

At NCIS, Samantha is ready as Director Shepard and Gibbs walk towards her. "How is Agent McGee after yesterday, Agent Gibbs"? Samantha asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Samantha. "He is alright, and he wrote down everything that Abby did to him". Gibbs said to Samantha as he hands her two completely written legal note pads to her. Samantha notices Tim's signature at the bottom of the last page of the second legal pad. "Very well agent Gibbs, is he in the observation room"? Samantha asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Samantha. "Yes he is", Gibbs said to Samantha. Samantha nods to Gibbs as they see the killer in handcuffs. "Thank you put him in interrogation room #1". Samantha said to them. They went into the room. Jeremy Procter sits down as Jen and Gibbs stand behind Samantha as she looks at Jeremy.

Samantha looks at Jeremy. "It must be hard to keep quiet about something for all these years". Samantha said to Jeremy. Jeremy looks at Samantha. "You bet it is, lady. I bet the guy who arrest me is behind the window isn't he". Jeremy said to Samantha.

Samantha glares at Jeremy as she keeps her composer. "This is not about him, Procter. You have information do you not". Samantha said to Jeremy. Jeremy looks at Samantha. "Yes I do. He should be in here instead of behind the glass like a coward". Jeremy said to them.

This makes Gibbs really mad as he glares at him. "He identified you from the watch you wore when you killed Kendall is that correct". Samantha asks Jeremy. Jeremy looks at Samantha. "Yeah that's correct". Jeremy said to Samantha.

Samantha lays a photo of Abby in front of him. "Do you know this woman"? Samantha asks Jeremy. Jeremy looks at the picture. "Yeah her name is Abby". Jeremy said to Samantha. Samantha nods to Jeremy as it is getting somewhere. "How did you met Ms. Scutio"? Samantha asks Jeremy.

Jeremy looks at them. "It was about a month before that murder investigation. It was at a bar, and she looked beautiful. We hit it off, and we talked over the phone". Jeremy said to Samantha.

Samantha nods to Jeremy. "I can see from Ms. Scutio's phone records that you two talked. Tell me, what was that call Ms. Scutio made to you just two days before the murder of Ms. Kendall"? Samantha asks Jeremy.

Jeremy looks at them. "She was angry that a coworker got smitten with Kendall. I told her that I was planning to kill Kendall, but she had something else to add as well". Jeremy said to them. Samantha looks at Jeremy as she places the bank state in front of him. "Did Ms. Scutio paid you to do something to the lead investigator on the case"? Samantha asks Jeremy as she has her glare in Jeremy.

Jeremy looks like he is about to crack. "Yes, she paid me a thousand dollars to hit the lead investigator in the head and make sure he didn't save Kendall in time. She said not to despot the money into the bank so I spent it". Jeremy admits to them. This sends a powerful shockwave in the room and to the observation room. Gibbs left the interrogation room to get Tim.

In the observation room, Tim has a shocked look on his face as his entire world has been brought down by the killer. He has tears building in his eyes. Gibbs looks at Tim. "Come on Tim, you need some air". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim slowly nods to Gibbs.

Tim and Gibbs left the NCIS building as they went to a quiet area outside. "After all these years, I found out that Abby paid him to hit me that night when Erin died. Jeremy could get a mistrial, and it is my fault". Tim said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "It is not your fault, Tim. You never suspected Abby to be involved back then. We never saw it coming until now". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim sighs as he knows that Abby needs to be bring in for interrogation now. "Gibbs, will it be difficult for you to interrogate Abby"? Tim asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim as he realize that it will be difficult for Tim to watch the upcoming interrogation on Abby. "It won't be difficult, Tim. Abby is a criminal, and yet it took all of us years to see that now". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim nods to Gibbs. "I know and it will shock Tony and Ziva as well". Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Tim. "I will call them". Gibbs said to Tim.

Tim got up from the bench. "Gibbs, I am going to take a walk, alone. I need to clear my head and figure out what I am going to do now about Abby". Tim said to Gibbs. Gibbs nod to Tim. "Alright, call me if you need anything". Gibbs said to Tim. The two agents went their separate ways as Gibbs got a call from Jen about the new bolo on Abby Scutio and her car. "Ok, she couldn't gone that far. Call Balboa, we may need his Team's help". Gibbs said to Jen. Jen nods to Gibbs. "Of course Jethro", Gibbs said to Jen.

Tim is walking in the yard as he realizes that his friend and coworker is a criminal. 'Why Abby, why'? Tim asks himself. All the sudden, Tim gets ambushed from behind as Abby hits him on the head. She left behind Tim's cellphone as she and a different guy got him in a blue van. Little did Tim know that Abby has a plan for him.

End Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: Shocking Twists

It is early in the afternoon as Sarah, Penny, and Admiral McGee got some news. Chemo is working decreasing the tumor in Sarah's brain. Although it was some news that they were praying about, it is strange to them that Tim never showed up.

Sarah looks at them as she is worried about Tim. "Dad, where is Tim"? Sarah asks Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee looks at Sarah. "I don't know, Sarah. I told him about the appointment this morning. Tim told me that he and Gibbs went to the office about something". Admiral McGee said to Sarah.

Penny looks at them as she is getting worried. "Yes but it has been hours since they left Agent Gibbs's home, John". Penny said to Admiral McGee. Admiral McGee nods to Penny as he makes the call to Gibbs.

Back at the park bench, Gibbs is looking to find Tim. He notice his phone ringing. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said over the phone. "Gibbs, Tim never showed up to Sarah's appointment. We got some good news, and I am worried that some thing has happened to Tim". Penny said to Gibbs.

Gibbs's gut is cringing as he gets the same feeling that something has happened to Tim. "I am on the case, Penny. I will find him". Gibbs said to Penny as the phone call ends. Gibbs heads back to NCIS office to Director Shepard.

Jen sees Gibbs walking in his office. "Jethro what's wrong"? Jen asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Jen. "Tim never showed up to Sarah's appointment. He told me he was going for walk, and that was awhile ago". Gibbs said to Jen.

Jen has a worried look on her face. "This is not good. We need to investigate it". Jen said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Jen as he makes a call to Tony and Ziva.

It is not long until Tony and Ziva arrives in the office. "Boss what's going on"? Tony asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at them. "Tim is missing". Gibbs said to them. Tony and Ziva are shocked by this. "I will track Tim's cell phone". Ziva said to Gibbs. "I will check on credit cards to see if it's been used". Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nods to them as they are on the case. Balboa went to Gibbs. "Gibbs, we got a hit on Scutio's car". Balboa said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Balboa. "Tony go with Balboa". Gibbs said to Tony. Tony nods to Gibbs as he went with Balboa.

Ziva gets a hit on Tim's phone. "Gibbs, Tim's phone is in alley not to far from the yard". Ziva said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to Ziva. "Let's go", Gibbs said to Ziva. They leave the office.

Meanwhile

McGee comes around as he looks around. He is in a tuxedo and tied up to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. 'Ow my head, where am I'? Tim thought to himself. "Hello Timmy, I am glad that your awake. I hope I didn't hit you too hard". Abby said to Tim.

Tim has a shocked look on his face as he sees Abby. Abby has a black formal dress with a black veil. She is holding a bouquet of black roses. "Abby what's going on"? Tim asks Abby.

Abby looks at Tim as she has a crazy look on her face. "Oh Timmy, today you and I are getting married. You will be better off being married to me, and you will be living with me considering that I trashed your apartment". Abby said to Tim.

Tim has a shocked look on his face as he is getting angry. "You, you trashed my apartment. How could you Abby? You won't get away with this, Abby". Tim said to Abby.

Abby is taken back as she revealed it to him. "It was simple really. I am one of those people that doesn't leave much evidence behind. Plus I didn't wore gloves so my fingerprints won't be there. I burned the gloves, so they won't find anything. Plus I used the key that you made for me to get into your apartment, Timmy". Abby said to Tim.

Tim glares at Abby as notices two men. One of them is a witness and the other guy is the justice of peace for the small wedding. "I will not marry you, Abby". Tim said to Abby. Abby looks at Tim. "You don't have much of a choice, Timmy". Abby said to Tim as the guy went up to him. The guy hits Tim in the face.

Abby went up to the justice of the peace. "I want you to marry us, now". Abby said the justice of the peace. The guy nods to Abby as he gets the book out to start the wedding.

Tim looks at them as Abby stands next to him. The witness is keeping his eyes on Tim as the justice of peace comes towards them to start the ceremony.

Back at NCIS, they went to Abby's apartment to find shocking evidence and a master plan. Gibbs frowns as he read a master plan and a letter that Abby wrote.

'Timmy

How dare you, you got me investigated by IA Roberts, and you got me suspended by the director of all people without pay. You are not suppose to come out about everything. To think I completely trashed your apartment, and I should have taken your dog as well. You will marry me, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

Abby'.

Gibbs is furious that Abby has kidnapped Tim. 'Tim, where are you'? Gibbs thought to himself. Little did they know that they will find him in the most strange way.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: The Rescue

Back at NCIS, Gibbs looks at the plasma screen with a map of DC. Tony and Ziva is looking at traffic camera. "Gibbs, I found a dark colored van headed out from from the yard. The driver and the passenger has sun glasses on so they can't be identified". Ziva said to Gibbs.

Gibbs frowns about this as he has an idea. "Tony, I need a trace on a phone". Gibbs said to Tony. Tony looks at Gibbs. "Whose phone "? Tony asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tony. "Abby's", Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony and Ziva look at each other as Tony is on it. "I got it. It is at an abandoned warehouse in Maryland". Tony said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods to them as Samantha walk towards them. "Do you guys have room for one more"? Samantha asks them.

Gibbs looks at IA agent as he nods to her. "Rule #38, your case, your lead Roberts". Gibbs said to Samantha. Samantha nods to Gibbs. Tony looks at Samantha. "You know what your doing Roberts"? Tony asks Samantha.

Samantha glares at Tony. "I will have you know that I was once a field agent, and I am not meant to be messed with by any criminal". Samantha said to Tony. Tony has a sheepish look on his face as Gibbs gives him a head slap. "Shutting up boss", Tony said to them. The team and Samantha leaves the office for the rescue mission.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, the ceremony is getting started. "We are gathered here today for an union between Tim and". The justice of the peace said to them. "It's Timmy and Abby", Abby said to the justice of the peace. The justice of the peace looks at Abby. "Right my apologizes Timmy and Abby, Abby will you take Timmy as your husband? To have and to hold as long as you both shall live". The justice of the peace said to Abby.

Abby looks at the justice of the peace. "I do, now do Timmy". Abby said to Justice of Peace. The justice of peace nods to Abby. "Now Timmy, do you take Abby as your wife? To have to hold as long you both shall live". The justice of the peace said to Tim.

Tim looks at Abby as she glares at him. "I do", Tim said to the Justice of the Peace. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride". The justice of the peace said to them. Tim looks at Abby like he doesn't want to kiss her. When all the sudden, a loud voice stops them. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, NCIS". Samantha said to them as Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony arrives at the scene.

Abby is taken back by the arrival of the others. "What? How did you find us"? Abby asks them. "Your cell phone was on and we tracked it to this location. I thought you were smart to leave nothing behind". Ziva said to Abby.

Tony looks at them as he glares at Abby. "We once called you our friend, Abby. You have hassled Tim and Sarah, trashed his apartment, kidnap him, and forcing him to marry you". Tony said to Abby.

Abby glares at them. "You go get them starting with that IA lady". Abby said to the guy. The guy nods at Abby as he looks at them. Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony grab their guns. Samantha looks at them. "Agent Gibbs, leave this guy to me while you guys get to Agent McGee". Samantha said to them.

Gibbs looks at Samantha as Tony and Ziva look each other like Samantha is crazy. "Have you lost your mind, Roberts"? Tony asks Samantha. Samantha looks at Tony. "No DiNozzo, and I know what I am doing". Samantha said to them as she has a trick up her sleeve.

As the man charges with fist ready to hit at Samantha, Samantha has a sly look on her face. She blocks the punch like it is nothing. The man tries to fight her, but Samantha deflects the blows as she uses a handkerchief to tie the man's hands behind his back. She puts the handcuffs on the guy.

Tony is taken back by how Samantha did that. "How do you do that"? Tony asks Samantha. Samantha looks at Tony. "It's a Roberts's family secret, DiNozzo". Samantha said to Tony.

Gibbs went to Tim and unties him as Ziva went to Abby. Abby looks at them. "No, my plan was fool proof. Timmy and I are married. Now he can't testify against me". Abby said to them. Tim looks at Abby. "This wedding is a sham and I have grounds for annulment". Tim said to Abby.

Ziva looks at Abby as she is not amused by her actions. Ziva slaps Abby in the face. "That is calling Sarah's cancer a mundane cold". Ziva said to Abby. Ziva slaps Abby again in the face. "That is for hassling Tim and trashing his apartment". Ziva said to Abby. Ziva punches Abby in the face. "That is for kidnapping and forcing him to a fake marriage". Ziva said to Abby.

Gibbs hands a pair of handcuffs as he looks at Tim. "Do you want to do the honors, Tim"? Gibbs asks Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs as he nods to him. "You bet", Tim said to Gibbs as he is ready to do the arrest. "Abigail Scutio, your under arrest for kidnapping a federal agent and many more bad things". Tim said to Abby as he puts the cuffs on her.

Abby is not amused by Tim arresting her. "No, you can't do this to me, Timmy. I am your wife. You belong to me. I will ruin you so badly that you have to move to Alaska". Abby rants to Tim. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and Samantha looks at Tim as he is not afraid of her anymore as he is getting really angry with her.

Tim looks at Abby as he is not taking her abuse anymore. "I already have Abby. You don't have any kind of hold on me anymore. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong and hide the abuse from the others for years. Kate already knew and rescued the card years ago. They know the real truth, Scutio. They know about the books, the blackmail, and all of the abuse you placed on me. As soon we are out of here, you will be going to prison, and you won't expect any visitor to come to see you. I will personally testify against you for all you are worth and ask the judge for the maximum sentence on your sorry ass". Tim said to Abby.

Abby is fazed by Tim as she looks at Gibbs. "Gibbs why didn't you stop him"? Abby asks Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Abby. "I told you from very beginning of this mess to be supportive, but you didn't do that, Abby". Gibbs said to Abby.

Abby glares at them. "I got one more thing to ask you, Timmy. Where is Jethro"? Abby asks Tim. Tim looks at Abby. "The dog Jethro died of old age, and that can't be my fault. Get her out of here". Tim said to them.

Abby and the guy are carted out of the warehouse. The justice of peace walks out of their with Team Gibbs. Tim looks at Gibbs. "Boss, how long until I can sign the annulment papers"? Tim asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "Not long Tim, not long at all". Gibbs said to him. Tony and Ziva looks at Tim. "It's good to have you back Tim". Tony said to Tim. Ziva nods to Tim. "I agree and plus you look good in a tuxedo". Ziva said to Tim.

Tim smiles at Ziva. "Thanks, if I have to wear a tux any time soon, it would to be too soon". Tim said to them as they left the abandoned warehouse.

Abby and the guy are in a holding cell, but the justice of the peace had no clue that they kidnapped Tim. Plus the guy got cracked by Samantha and Gibbs in two minutes. Director Shepard interrogated Abby and cracked her in five minutes.

In the conference room, Sarah, Admiral McGee, and Penny sees Tim walking in the room. "Tim", Sarah said to Tim. "Hey Sarah", Tim said to Sarah. "You had us worried". Sarah said to Tim. Tim looks at them. "I am fine, and Scutio is arrested. What more to ask for". Tim said to them.

Sarah looks at Tim. "Tim, you should know that chemo is working and the tumor got small enough for surgery". Sarah said to Tim. Tim has a shocked look on his face. "Really when did you find this out"? Tim asks Sarah.

Sarah looks at Tim. "We found out at the appointment yesterday. When you didn't show up, we got worried about you". Sarah said to Tim. Tim nods to them as they share a nice family hug.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walk in the conference room. "It's good to have you back, Tim". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim looks at them. "It's good to be back". Tim said to Gibbs with a full smile on his face. Tony and Ziva nod in agreement.

Ducky, Palmer, and Samantha walk in the conference room. "Abigail will face real consequences of her actions". Ducky said to them. "Here, here", Palmer said to them. Samantha nods to them. "Agent McGee, a word", Samantha said to Tim. Tim nods to Samantha as they went to her office.

Samantha looks at Tim. "My internal investigation on Scutio is complete, and she will be going to prison. However I highly recommend that you get consoling. It's not punishment Agent McGee, and from what I saw when you arrest Scutio, you gathered courage to actual put handcuffs on her". Samantha said to Tim.

Tim nods to Samantha. "Ok", Tim said to Samantha. He leaves her office as he feels relieved about the entire thing.

End chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Burnout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Endings

Four months later

Tim completed consoling with Dr. Cranston. She recommend that Tim stay single for a while and learn how to trust women again. The team attended consoling sessions with Tim by suggestion by Jenny and Dr. Mallard. The team is really close now and stronger than before.

Sarah had her surgery, and she is in remission. Tim was thrilled that his sister is a fighter just like he is. Tim even got a new house and adopted a cocker spaniel that Tony recommend to him. Gibbs recommended Tim getting the best security system on his house. Ziva offered to open his heart to new women, but Tim told Ziva that he wasn't ready just yet but he let her know when he is ready. Ziva nods as she understands this from years of abuse that Abby placed on him.

Team Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer is at the court house as Abby's trail is almost over. Abby is standing next to her public defender. Tim has a stern but solemn look on his face as he testified against Abby. It was uneasy at first as Abby's lawyer tried to use psychological warfare against him. The prosecutor cut all of that nonsense. Even when Abby took the stand the prosecutor showed everyone even the jury what kind of person Abby is. The guy that was with Scutio during the kidnapping took a deal with prosecution and testified against Abby.

Abby had a few outbursts in court that landed in contempt and thrown in jail. Even when Tim was on the stand, Abby was furious with him that she went out of control and tried to hit Tim in the face. The bailiff and Gibbs stopped Abby in time.

Abby got a guilty verdict to everyone's relief as Abby had another outburst. It took the jury 20 minutes to deliberate the verdict. "You are idiots for giving me guilty verdict. I will be free one day". Abby said to them as the bailiff and three police officers take her out of court.

Tim sighs as he is deep in thought. Gibbs looks at Tim. "Something wrong Tim"? Gibbs asks Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs. "Why is she crazy instead of the nice and sweet former colleague that we use to know"? Tim asks them.

This question takes the members of Team Gibbs by surprise. Ducky looks at Tim. "Timothy, the mind of a person changes over time. You saw how controlling Abigail saw while the rest of us saw the angelic side that she had used as a mask to cover her true motives". Ducky said to Timothy.

Tony nods to Tim. "Yeah Tim, plus the next woman you like or even fall in love with will have to be peer approved by us and your family". Tony said to Tim.

Tim nods to Tony. "I have to open my heart eventually, but when that day comes, I know that the right person will come". Tim said to them as he looks at Ziva.

It is the night before the sentencing day. Sarah is at Tim's house. She notices Tim writing down his statements for the judge. "Hey there Tim what are you doing"? Sarah said as she has a short bob hair style. Tim looks at Sarah. "I am trying to figure out what to say to the judge tomorrow regarding Scutio's sentence. Do you have something to say to the judge as well"? Tim asks Sarah.

Sarah looks at Tim with a grin on her face. "Yeah throw her in jail and throw away the key for 20 years. She forced you to marry her for Christ sake". Sarah said to Tim.

Tim looks at Sarah as he remembers about the wedding. "Sarah, that wedding was annulled about 30 minutes after I got rescued. I don't want to ask for a lenacy on her. I want to ask that she gets help and get put in a psychiatric prison with heavy monitoring instead of a regular prison". Tim said to Sarah.

Sarah looks at Tim with a perplexed look on her face. "That's your big heart talking again, you don't need to think of her over yourself. Scutio is the department of corrections's problem now". Sarah said to Tim.

Tim looks at Sarah as she is right. "Sarah, she could be a threat to herself and others. You were there in court. She had outbursts in court especially the day that I took the stand. She even had an outburst about the verdict. I don't have any regrets about arresting her, but I do have some regrets on dating her". Tim said to Sarah.

Sarah nods to Tim as she nods in agreement. "Your right Tim, I worry about you though". Sarah said to Tim as they went to bed for the night.

The next day at the courthouse, Tim and Sarah are sitting with Team Gibbs. The judge looks at them. "Before I make the decision on your sentence, I will hear recommendations from witnesses and the prosecutor. The floor recognizes Ms. Sarah McGee to the stand". The judge said to them.

Sarah stands up as she has a modest navy dress with flats as she went to the podium. "At first thought, I want her to be sentence to 20 years and have them throw away the key. Tim said things having regrets on Scutio. The big regret for me is meeting Scutio because she treated my brother like second rate citizen. I can't say what regrets Agent Gibbs and the other agents that know her, but she broke the law and she should be punished". Sarah said to the judge.

Sarah hands her statement letter to the prosecutor and went back to her seat. "The floor recognizes Special Agent Timothy McGee". The judge said to them. Tim got up with his statement. Abby looks at Tim as she ponders what Tim has to say.

"When I thought about what to say about Scutio's sentence, I had to do a lot of thinking. I thought about all the years I have known her, how she was acting in the past few months, and how she acted during the trail. I even thought about long term in the future and what will happen to other people and to herself. I regret dating her, but I don't regret meeting her because it lead to working with Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Ducky, Jimmy and then Ziva. From the people that know me best, I have the biggest heart in the world, and I put other people before myself. Sending to send her to prison and throw away the key without a second glance for 20 years would be the best according to some people. However by the way she was acting and her mind being shown, I think the best place to send Abigail Scutio is to a psycharitic prison where she can get help and monitoring. Most people say that I am a forgiving person, but I can not forgive her for years of abuse, blackmailing me, kidnapping me, and the forced wedding. I am not asking for her to get a slap on the wrist. Hearing that guilty verdict is justice enough. Perhaps with time in a psychiatric prison, Scutio can become a better person". Tim said to the judge as he takes his seat.

Everyone including Abby is taken back on what Tim said. As the other witnesses and prosecution make their statements on Abby's sentence, the judge dismissed everyone for an hour recess.

In the hallway, Tony looks at Tim. "That took a lot of courage to talk about her sentence". Tony said to Tim. Ziva looks at Tim. "Yeah, that was your tiger heart talking". Ziva said to Tim. "It's lion, Ziver". Gibbs said to Ziva.

About an hour later, everyone is callback in the court room. The judge comes back to the room. "After hearing the statements from witnesses and the recommendation from the prosecution, I have made the decision on your sentence. I do not know what was going in your mind to abuse your victim for 12 years and appearing nothing was wrong to others while the victim was with them. Matters of the heart is something not to be forced on a person. Loving someone is by choice and will. You took away the choice and turned it into control. I sentence you to 20 years in prison, and you will receive psychiatric consoling. This court is adjourned". The judge said to them as he pounds the gavel.

Abby has a speechless look on her face as she realizes that Tim's statement was trying to help her. Abby looks at Tim as she has hurtful look on her face. The bailiff takes her back to the transport to prison.

Gibbs looks at Tim. "Are you ok"? Gibbs asks Tim. Tim looks at Gibbs. "I am not sure, Gibbs. I only hope that she will get the help, and maybe she won't be a threat to herself or others". Tim said to Gibbs.

Tony looks at Tim as he sighs to him. "You are the worrier of the team, and yet you are the heart of the team, Tim". Tony said to Tim. Tim nods to Tony. "Let's go", Tim said to them. They left the courthouse as they notice the bright blue sky with no clouds in sight. As Gibbs got a phone call of a new case to solve, Tim is ready to get back into work once again.

End Story


End file.
